Il faut abbattre la Montagne
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Oberyn qui avait affronté la Montagne ? Et si quelqu'un autre était venu ? Et avait triomphé ? Pour ceux qui ont détesté voir le prince de Dorne finir en pate à pizza, voilà une revanche. Cross-over de... plein de trucs que je ne peux pas citer ici.
1. Zoro (One piece)

**Un délire complet (mais assumé) où je tue, encore et encore Gregor Clegan. Je ne classe pas cette fic dans la catégorie Cross-over, parce que je vais pas pouvoir la mettre dans toutes les catégories vu qu'il y aura un personnage différends par chapitre.**

 **Sur ce : Enjoy:)**

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez annoncer votre champion ! Tonna Mestre Pycelle.

Le nain eût un sourire narquois face à son père. Depuis les tribunes ce dernier affichait un air serein tandis que Cersei, elle, ne pouvait masquer sa joie. Leurs attitudes se comprenaient aisément, qui ne serait pas détendu en ayant Gregor Clegan comme champion.

La montagne était invaincu en combat singulier depuis qu'il tenait une épée. Immobile au milieu de l'arène baignée de soleil, son regard, voilé par son casque, ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. Tyrion vit son frère, Jaime, assis au côté de son oncle Kevan.. Il avait l'air inquiet, sa main gauche tapotant frénétiquement le bord de son siège. L'ambiance était lourde. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient déplacés pour voir ce duel, presque plus de gens qu'il n'y en avait eu pour le procès du Lutin.

-Votre Champion ! Tonna une nouvelle fois le vieil homme.

Des rires provenaient des gradins, le « champion » avait-il fuit pour éviter la mort ?

-Il est là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit le nain, calme et sûr de lui. Il s'est simplement un peu perdu en route.

Descendant les marches avec lenteur, son combattant approchait. Quand il arriva en plein soleil, un mouvement d'incompréhension secoua la foule.

L'homme qui venait surgir des ombres des arbres était loin d'avoir la stature de la Montagne, mais il était tout aussi impressionnant.

Ses cheveux dans un premier temps n'avaient rien de commun, verts comme de l'herbe qu'il avait couverts avec un bandana d'un coloris plus foncé. Ses habits étaient de la même coloration que sa chevelure, une longue tunique ouverte à la poitrine et des bottes montantes. Seule exception de couleur : le long morceau de tissus rouge qui lui serrait la taille. À sa hanche pendaient trois sabres longs. Un équipement peu habituel.

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus, c'était son œil droit. L'autre étant définitivement clos par une balafre.

Mais cette œil unique, même à plusieurs mètres de distance brillait d'un aura effrayante.

Il s'avança au centre de l'arène sans tenir compte de l' attention qu'on lui portait.

Face à Clegan, il avait l'air aussi petit que Tyrion face à son grand frère, mais il ne s'en émut pas.

Pycelle, un peu déboussolé par cette arrivée inattendue, reprit contenance et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Quel est le nom et la bannière du champion du Lutin ? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence planer, puis, d'une voix grave et posée il répondit.

-Roronoa Zoro et je n'ai pas de bannière.

Un silence suivi ses paroles, était-il un mercenaire payé par Lord Tyrion ? Habituellement, seuls les chevaliers se battaient lors des duels judiciaires.

-êtes-vous une épée louée ? Demanda le mestre toujours mal à l'aise.

-Non. Je suis un pirate.

Un rire nerveux secoua l'assemblée. Un pirate... Comment le Lutin pouvait-il prendre un bandit des mers comme combattant ? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les coutumes ?

Apparemment non puisqu'il sirotait un verre de vin en attendant de voir le combat débuter.

-Bon. On se bat où on reste là à prendre le soleil ?

La voix glaciale de Zoro fit cesser tous les gloussements. Mestre Pycelle se recula en sentant son cœur se serrer. La Montagne n'avait pas bougé. Immobile, il dégageait une odeur de meurtre et de sang sans pourtant avoir dégainé sa lourde claymore. Le pirate transpirait cette même impression de danger imminent, une main posée sur la garde de son sabre blanc, il attendait.

Voyant que le spectacle prenait une tournure étrange et en sa défaveur, Tywin fit un geste pour que les trompettes sonnent le début du combat.

Il savait Clegan invincible et ce n'était pas ce pirate qui allait changer les choses. Une fois ce massacre terminée, il ferait exécuter Tyrion et le nom de Lannister serait enfin débarrassé de la crasse qu'avait apportée ce nain dégénéré.

Les trompettes de cuivres résonnèrent et le vieux mestre s'éloigna à pas rapide.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent un instant puis La Montagne dégaina. Levant son épée, il s'approcha en faisant vibrer le sol, son armure cliquetant de façon menaçante.

Cersei sourit en voyant que le pirate aux cheveux verts ne dégainait pas. Il était comme les mendiants que Gregor tuait pour s'entraîner, incapable de bouger face à la Montagne en marche.

La lourde lame d'acier plongea sans une once d'hésitation sur Zoro.

Mais à la place du bruit de chaire et d'os brisée que le public attendait, ce fut un son mat qui résonna sur les dalles de pierres.

L'épée de Clegan avait été stoppée par l'un des sabres du pirates qu'il avait dégainé à une vitesse ahurissante. Et il contenait toute la force de frappe de la Montagne avec un seul bras.

Le colosse eût une seconde d'hésitation et de surprise. Jamais personne n'avait paré une de ses frappes avec autant d'aisance et de facilité.

-Quoi ? Fit Zoro avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Avec un grondement sourd, le colosse recula d'un pas avant de charger à nouveau et de faire tomber tomber une pluie de coups sur le bretteur.

Pendant quelques minutes, Tous ce qu'on entendit furent les chocs des aciers et les grondements du géant qui tentait désespérément de toucher son adversaire. Ce dernier bloquait tout sans bouger d'un seul pas. Fixant Clegan d'un air moqueur.

À bout de souffle, le géant recula un instant.

Zoro fit alors un large mouvement avec son sabre, traversant l'air de haut en bas. Une bourrasque frappa alors la Montagne qui fût soulevé et projeté contre le mur de l'arène.

L'assistance contempla la scène sans comprendre. Beaucoup dont Cersei et Tywin s'étaient levés lorsque Gregor Clegan avait chuté. Et il fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que le pirate avait fait cela simplement un bougeant son sabre.

Le colosse n'en menait pas large, son casque était tombé au sol, laissant voir son visage déformé par une expression qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais connu : la peur.

-C'est bon tu abandonnes ? Lâcha le bretteur d'un ton ennuyé. J'ai autre chose à faire, tu ferais bien de t'entraîner si tu veux un jour me battre.

Tyrion regarda son champion avec un air amusé. Bronn ou n'importe quel soldat aurait déjà achevé Clegan. Achever ce monstre serait l'occasion pour n'importe quel chevalier de prouver se valeur et d'accroître sa renommée. Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mieux il laissait une chance à son adversaire de s'en tirer. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ici, c'était un sort pire que la mort.

En entendant les paroles moralisatrices du bretteur, Clegan fût pris d'un accès de rage. Se relevant, il saisit sa claymore à deux main et avec un air féroce, se campa sur ses jambes.

Zoro soupira et dégaina ses autres sabres. La foule ne bougeait plus et ne aucune plaisanterie ne fusa lorsqu'il coinça l'un des sabres dans sa bouches. Habituellement un telle technique aurait suscitée rire et moqueries tant cela ressemblait à un numéro de clown.

Mais à cet instant, l'homme aux cheveux verts semblait plus menaçant que jamais.

La Montagne chargea, brandissant son épée vers le ciel dans l'intention de coupé en deux son adversaire.

Zoro, ayant croisé ses trois lames devant lui, murmura alors quelque chose que peu de gens entendirent, mais qui glaça le sang du colosse qui chargeait en hurlant.

- _Devil Slash_.

En un instant il était dans le dos de Clegan. Les sabres se tendant vers l'horizon. Le géant s'arrêta net. Ses bras lâchèrent son épée qui tomba au sol avec un grand fracas avant de revenir ballant le long de ses hanches.

Puis son armure sembla exploser et du sang jaillit à profusion, éclaboussant les dalles poussiéreuses. Trois entailles monstrueuses avaient déchirées l'acier, la peau et les os.

La Montagne tomba d'abord à genoux, puis face contre terre pour ne plus bouger.

L'assistance resta pétrifiée. Tywin avait la bouche grande ouverte tout comme son frère, Kevan. Cersei, en bonne politicienne pragmatique, comprit que s'était une défaite sans équivoque : Tyrion était libre. Jaime quant à lui fixais Zoro qui rengainais ses sabres sur lesquels pas une goutte de sang n'avait coulée. Il avait frappé trop vite pour qu'elle puissent s'accrocher à l'acier.

Le silence qui régnait ne fût rompu que par une chose : les applaudissements du Lutin.

-Bien ! Dit-il d'un ton jovial. Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ?

 **Une review ? Soyez pas timides. Parlez-moi de vos ressentis, de vos critiques et de vos idées pour la suite : Qui voudriez-vous voir faire mordre la poussière à la Montagne ?**


	2. Logan (X-men)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez annoncer votre champion. Dit Pycelle d'une voix monocorde.

Le calme qui planait n'augurait rien de bon pour l''accusé qui tentait d'afficher un air confiant. Son champion était là, derrière lui. Caché dans les ombres des grands pins qui bordaient l'arène, il attendait en fumant ce qu'il appelait un « cigare ».

De l'autre côté de l'arène, buvant une coupe de vin, Gregor Clegan attendait que son écuyer finisse d'attacher les liens de cuir de son armure.

Le public était en liesse. Un combat judiciaire, voilà une chose qui manquait à la capitale depuis que les tournois avaient cessés. Un meurtre tout à fait conventionnel, exposé aux yeux de tous.

L'envie de sang était palpable. La foule voulait voir un mort. Et la Montagne remplirait à merveille le rôle de diva de l'arène. Un tel boucher assurerait un spectacle magnifique, voilà ce que les gens pensaient.

Et le Lutin savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Sa gorge était sèche : la chaleur, le grondement de la foule et surtout le regard moqueur de son père pesait sur lui. Sans regarder, il pouvait deviner le sourire froid de Cersei. À cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait faire c'était envoyer son poing dans le si jolie minois de sa salope de sœur.

-Calme-toi. Ça va bien se passer.

La voix grave de son champion le ramena à la réalité. Tyrion respira un grand coup et se tourna vers lui.

-Je peux te faire confiance pour tuer ce monstre ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est l'affaire de deux minutes, il est grand et fort mais tu as déjà vu que son épée ne me ferait rien. Je vais faire un peu de spectacle mais après j'en fait de la viande froide.

Il se leva et en jetant son cigare au sol, se dirigea au centre de l'arène.

-C'est moi le champion. Annonça-t-il

Les nobles depuis leurs chaises se mirent à étudier le nouveau venu. Plutôt bien bâti, il ne portait ni arme ni armure. Simplement un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon fait dans une matière bleutée et des grosses bottes renforcée. Il avait un visage animal, féroce avec un pilosité qui rappelait l'ours. Son corps, bien qui moins impressionnant que celui de Clegan, semblait massif et bien bâti, ses veines saillaient même au repos et tous ces muscles étaient dessinés comme ceux d'une statue...

-Nom et bannière du combattant ? Demanda Pycelle, visiblement désireux de s'éloigner de la Montagne au plus vite.

-Je m'appelle Logan et la bannière on s'en fout.

-Vous n'avez pas d'armes ?

-Si. Mais vous ne les voyez pas.

Pycelle hésita un instant. Il était d'usage de montrer ces armes au mestre afin de vérifier qu'elle n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Ce que d'ailleurs il était prévu de faire quand Oberyn Martell avait annoncé vouloir se battre. Son surnom de vipère rouge étant dû à cette tactique déloyale.

Seulement Gregor Clegan s'en fichait. Faisant trembler le sol de ses pas, il repoussa le vieil homme et mit son casque en toisant son vis-à-vis de haut.

-Je vais te briser. Dit-il d'un ton aussi pesant que le Mur.

-Cause toujours. Rétorqua Logan.

Sur un signe de Tywin, les trompettes retentirent. Clegan dégaina son épée et frappa d'un grand mouvement descendant.

Logan esquiva aisément tout en prenant soin de laisser la lame passer le plus près de lui.

L'esbroufe était un moyen de faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs à son adversaire, et la Montagne n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Seulement le mastodonte était loin d'être stupide. Si son opposant n'avait pas sortis d'arme c'est qu'il en cachait une. Sans doute un poignard ou une épée courte enduite d'un quelconque poison mortel.

Ce n'étais pas le premier adversaire à tenter ce genre de stratégie, et ce ne serais pas le premier à mourir.

Logan ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Laissant l'acier fendre l'air, il se mouvait avec une rapidité féline semblable à celle d'un combattant dothraki. Il apparût vite que le handicap majeur de la Montagne était son poids. Combiné à la masse de son immense épée et de son armure d'acier, le géant s'essoufflait vite malgré sa force monstrueuse.

Logan lui souriait effrontément en entendant Clegan respirer comme un taureau en chaleur.

La Montagne fit alors un mouvement rapide. Cassant son ample frappe, il remmena son épée vers lui et frappa d'estoc. Logan, qui avait fait un simple pas en arrière pour éviter ce qu'il croyait être une énième frappe latérale se retrouva déséquilibré et fût incapable d'éviter le coup.

La lourde lame d'acier lui transperça le ventre de part en part et ressortit dans son dos, faisant gicler du sang sur les dalles de pierres.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la foule hurla. Des cris de joie ou d'horreur pour les plus sensibles.

Cersei se leva de son siège pour admirer le spectacle. Clegan se tourna vers elle en enlevant son casque. Une expression de satisfaction furieuse peinte sur le visage. Il retira son épée du corps de Logan et se tourna vers le public en levant les bras.

Des applaudissements lui répondirent ainsi que quelques sifflements d'admiration. Mais d'un seul coup le silence revint.

Plus personne ne parlait, plus personne n'applaudissait et plus personne ne bougeait.

Les dames, les nobles, les gardes... Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'arène.

La Montagne se tourna pour voir où allaient ces regards. Et c'était sur son adversaire qu'ils étaient tous fixés.

Logan n'était pas tombé après que la claymore ait quittée son corps. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il n'était pas mort sur le coup. C'était à peine si il avait l'air de se soucier de l'énorme balafre qu'il avait au ventre.

Non, ce n'était déjà plus un balafre. Devant un public et un chevalier médusés, la chaire se refermait à grande vitesse et en quelques instants la peau de combattant avait retrouvée son état d'origine.

-Bon on continue ? Lança Wolverine à la cantonade.

-Comment ? Demanda le géant. Comment peux-tu ?

-Pouvoir toujours tenir sur mes jambes ? Ouais je sais ça surprend la première fois qu'on voit ça.

Tyrion souffla un grand coup en voyant son champion se remettre d'une telle blessure en un claquement de doigt. Bien sûr Logan lui avait déjà fait une démonstration de son pouvoir, mais il était difficile de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse survire à un coup d'épée qui vous transperce de part en part.

Mais cacher ce pouvoir avait eu un effet bénéfique : Tyrion n'aurait jamais pensé voir la mâchoire de son père un jour si grande ouverte.

La Montagne lui était à peu près dans le même état. Comment pouvait-il tuer un ennemie immortel ?

Wolverine coupa court à ses réflexions.

-Maintenant on passe au choses sérieuses ! Gronda-t-il.

Du dos de ses mains jaillirent des griffes d'aciers acérées. Brillants d'une lueur menaçante au soleil de midi, elles semblaient encore plus menaçantes que la claymore de Clegan.

-Quel genre de monstre es-tu ?

-Je suis un mutant, mais pas la peine de demander une explication je ne suis pas un prof et tu vas mourir.

Logan bondit vers la Montagne. Ce dernier leva son épée et frappa avec l'intention de réduire en bouillie son opposant. Mais au lieu de fendre la chaire, la lame fit éclater le pavé de pierre. Rapide comme l'éclair, le mutant avait bondit sur le côté pour éviter le coup.

La montagne ne le vit pas planter ses griffes, mais il ressentit la douleur que causèrent ses muscles se déchirant. Son armure n'avait servie à rien, les crocs renforcés en adamentium avaient percés les plaques d'acier comme du beurre.

Hurlant de douleur le colosse envoya son poing ganté dans la direction de Logan. Mais encore une fois, il esquiva.

Le sang coulait abondamment au sol, recouvrant une large zone, il semblait presque bouillir avec la chaleur. Wolverine tournait autour de sa proie comme le fait un prédateur qui attend le bon moment pour frapper. L'épée de Clegan ne fendait plus l'air que pour tenter de repousser son adversaire. Le colosse n'était plus l'immense chevalier toujours prêt à massacrer pour le plaisir, il était réduit à un rôle de victime paralysée par la peur.

Logan prit soudain son élan et disparut presque du champ de vision de son opposant. Celui-ci le vit trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Les griffes du mutant volèrent en direction de la gorge du colosse et ouvrèrent le col de l'armure ainsi que la peau.

La montagne eût un sursaut nerveux alors que la vie quittait son corps. Un instant son immense carcasse reste debout, comme une statue sanguinolente. Puis il tomba sur les dos, son armure provoquant un vacarme de métal bruyant en entrant en contact avec la pierre. Les yeux désormais blancs, le cadavre de la Montagne fixait désormais le ciel bleu comme si il eût été un tableau particulièrement captivant.

Quelques murmures choqués troublèrent le silence alors que Logan rétractait ses griffes.

Un peu mal à l'aise devant la scène, Tyrion tapota la jambe d'une des gardes.

-Bon... Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ?

 **Any reviews ?**


	3. Saitama ( One punch Man)

**Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait super plaisir. Petite réponse au « Guest » qui m'a proposé un personnage : Tu parles de Goultard dans Wakfu ? Sinon je ne connais pas le personnage. Voilà le nouveau chapitre (un peu court) de cette fanfic. Enjoy**

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez annoncer votre champion. Dit Mestre Pycelle d'une voix fragile.

Depuis les tribunes, Jaime Lannister regardait son frère attendre l'arrivée de son champion avec nonchalance. Comment arrivait-il à rester calme ? Si ce duel judiciaire se soldait par une défaite il serait exécuté. Toute cette histoire puait le traquenard politique à plein nez. Le régicide savait pertinemment que Tyrion était innocent du meurtre dont on l'accusait. Son père et sa sœur avaient simplement utilisés cette excuse pour tuer ce nain si gênant qui avait pour seul défaut d'être né dans la mauvaise famille.

Comment sa maison pouvait-elle se déchirer ainsi ? Lui aimait son père, son frère et bien sûr sa sœur. Mais les voir s'entre-tuer faisait monter en son corps une nausée atroce.

C'était bien pire que les champs de batailles désolés où les cadavres servaient de tambouille aux corbeaux. Bien pire que de voir une exécution du temps du roi fou. Bien pire que de se souvenir de cette nuit où il avait perdu sa main.

L'idée même de perdre son petit frère était intolérable. Quel lâche il faisait. Chevalier, tu parles ! C'est lui qui devrait être en face de la Montagne à cette heure ci. Lui qui devrait se battre malgré sa main manquante. Lui qui devrait mettre un terme à la folie qui s'était emparé de sa famille.

Mais au lieu de ça il était assis aux côtés de son oncle à attendre le champion de son frère, le cul vissé dans un fauteuil de velours.

« Par pitié Tyrion... Dit moi que tu as trouvé un combattant de la trempe de Clegan. Sinon tout est fini. » pensa-t-il.

Le champion arriva. Marchant d'un pas tranquille.

Quand il fût visible, le public tout entier leva un sourcil.

L'homme était petit, sans doute pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Complètement chauve, son crâne étincelait au soleil. Le plus étrange était sans doute son costume. Une cape blanche, un uniforme jaune moulant complété d'une ceinture qui entourait ses hanches, des gants rouges ainsi que des bottes du même coloris.

Le type qui s'avançait dans l'arène tenait plus du clown que du guerrier.

Le public éclata de rire alors que Jaime fixait l'individu avec des yeux ahuris. C'était ce... bouffon le champion de son frère ? Un être malingre en tenue moulante ? Son frère était-il devenu suicidaire ?

De son côté Cersei ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Le nain était devenu fou en prison, il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer ce champion si... lamentable. Ce serai vite fini vu l'aspect d'insecte du luron.

Mestre Pycelle, tentant lui aussi de contenir un fou rire, demanda avec une ironie palpable le nom du champion.

-Oh, je m'appelle Saitama enchanté. Répondit ce dernier

-Saitama... Et vous êtes un mercenaire ?

-Non, je suis juste un mec qui joue au super-héros.

Le ton était donné, le rire de la foule reprit de plus belle. Mestre Pycelle lui cacha son ricanement asthmatique avec sa main.

-Un...super...héros. Répéta-t-il.

Tywin, Cersei, Kevan... Toute l'assistance se tenait les côtes. Le lutin était bien devenu fou, et il avait trouvé aussi fou que lui pour combattre.

La Montagne s'avança à son tour. Imposant, brutal et magnifique de puissance. Il toisa Saitama de haut et eût lui aussi un petit gloussement.

-C'est donc ça mon adversaire ! Tonna-t-il de sa voix grave. Un minuscule moustique haut en couleur !

Le héros sembla tiquer au mot « moustique » mais reprit vite son expression totalement neutre.

-Sais tu qui je suis misérable ? Continua le géant. Je suis Gregor Clegan dit la Montagne. As-tu la moindre idée d'où vient ce titre ?

-C'est parce que tu as un casque qui pointe vers le ciel ? Demanda le chauve.

Des éclats de rires résonnèrent encore une fois dans l'arène alors que le colosse se crispait. Si le prétendu « héros » n'allait pas faire long feu, il faisait au moins un divertissement de bonne qualité.

-Je suis celui que tout le monde craint ! Tonna Clegan. J'ai tué des milliers d'hommes, survécu à des centaines de batailles ! Il n'y a pas un homme capable de rivaliser avec ma force dans tout Westeros ou dans tout Essos ! Je peux broyer ton crâne avec deux doigts ! T'écraser simplement en levant le pied ! Je suis celui qui amène le malheur et la désolation partout où je vais ! Tu n'es pour moi rien d'autre qu'un amuse gueule que je me prépare à découper comme un vulgaire morceau de viande !

N'importe qui face à un tel discours se serait pissé dessus ou aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais Saitama afficha simplement un visage ennuyé et répondit :

-Ok... On peut se dépêcher de commencer ? Je dois rentrer chez moi assez vite pour préparer à manger.

Les veines du cou de Clegan parurent sur le point d'exploser tant elles gonflèrent. Il mit son casque et dégaina son épée.

Tywin sourit de toutes ses dents et fit signe aux trompettes.

À peine le son eût jaillit des cornets de cuivre que la Montagne fonça vers son adversaire en brandissant son épée et en poussant un hurlement bestial.

L'instant d'après il mourut.

Saitama avait simplement frappé le chevalier à la poitrine mais le résultat fût prodigieux.

Le corps entier du géant explosa dans une vague de sang, de chaire et de métal. Le tout resta en l'air pendant une fraction de seconde avec de retomber au sol.

Tout ce qui restait de la montagne était son casque et ses bottes qui se tenaient là où la Montagne était à peine quelques instants auparavant.

Saitama regarda le résultat avec neutralité puis sortit de l'arène.

Plus personne ne bougeait dans les tribunes. Tous fixaient le chevalier désormais mort sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Tyrion tout sourire frappa alors des mains pour ramener l'assistance à la réalité.

-Bon ! Dit-il d'un ton pétillant et moqueur. Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ?


	4. Trinity ( Matrix)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez annoncer votre champion !

La voix de mestre Pycelle résonna un instant dans l'arène avant de disparaître. Le dos appuyé contre un muret de briques ocres, l'intéressé regarda le ciel bleu sans répondre.

Son frère était à ses côtés, sa main tapotant nerveusement le pommeau de son épée en acier valyrien.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Tyrion. C'est la Montagne qui se bat pour notre sœur, pas un vulgaire chevalier. Tu le vois comme moi qu'il ne fera pas de quartier.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, le géant en question passait le fil de sa lame à la pierre à aiguiser. Avec une lenteur effrayante et méthodique. Le grincement s'entendait malgré les bavardages du public. On pouvait voir l'impatience dans ses yeux, une envie irrésistible de tuer. Gregor Clegan était un chien fou et sanguinaire, qui tuait pour le plaisir, car c'était là la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Jaime ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme. Son être entier puait le sang et le massacre. Il n'était sans doute pas lui-même un chevalier intègre, mais les crimes de ce monstre en avait terrifié plus d'un.

-Calme-toi. Dit son frère en le voyant danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Tu as vu comme moi ses capacités, ainsi que ses atouts cachés. Il n'y a aucune chance de défaite pour nous. Même Bronn parierait sur nous si il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, c'est dire.

-Je pense quand même que c'est un mauvais choix.

-Simplement parce que tu es attaché aux apparences. Mais crois moi quand ta vie en dépend, tu les oublies bien vite.

Le régicide acquiesça en serrant les dents. Cette situation était de toute façon ridicule, son frère aurait déjà dû être libéré. Il fallait que son père reconnaisse enfin que son fils, bien que nain, restait son fils. Si il avait encore eu sa main droite, Jaime n'aurait pas hésité, ce duel aurait été le sien. Mais en raison de son handicap, il devait laisser le premier rôle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le nain se tourna vers Pycelle qui attendait toujours sa réponse sans broncher et haussa la voix pour que tous l'entende malgré les commérages.

-Voici mon champion ! Dit-il d'un ton théâtrale.

Les regards se tournèrent vers les marches où l'on distinguait une silhouette qui s'approchait. Les nobles et les dames attendait. Visiblement impatients de découvrir quelle titan allait bien pouvoir s'opposer au si féroce la Montagne. Des rumeurs courraient un peu partout comme quoi c'était Sandor Clegan, petit frère du géant et déserteur de la garde royale qui allait se battre. D'autres disaient que le Lutin avait fait appel à un sans-visage et d'autres encore, que c'était un dothraki qui allait apparaître.

Les cous étaient donc tendus et les yeux plissés alors que le combattant descendait les marches de pierres avec lenteur.

Mais quand il arriva, le silence fût complet, pas une mouche ne volait dans toute l'enceinte. Tywin depuis son fauteuil avait les yeux écarquillés, quant à Cersei, elle s'était brusquement levée, une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage.

Des expressions partagées par beaucoup des personnes présentes puisque aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir ce qu'il étaient en train de voir.

Une femme s'avançait pour se battre.

Petite et fine, ses cheveux noir de jais étaient attachés en un chignon simple, ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes teintes et elle affichait un air inexpressif. Malgré le soleil brûlant elle était vêtue intégralement de noir :un manteau long qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, un pantalon moulant, un débardeur et des bottes compensés. Le tout fait d'un cuir sombre qui luisait doucement sous les éclats de l'astre brûlant.

Elle arriva au centre de l'arène sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Puis la foule hurla de protestation.

-C'est un duel judiciaire ! Une femme n'a pas sa place ici ! Hurla un sire qui s'était levé de son siège.

-Lutin ! Vous n'avez donc aucune décence ? Renchérit un autre.

Les hurlements ne semblèrent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Plusieurs personnes insultèrent la combattante, mettant en cause son...intégrité. Mais elle ne fit attention à rien se contentant de ne pas bouger.

-C'est à toi de jouer Jaime... murmura Tyrion.

Son frère acquiesça et s'avança à son tour dans l'arène d'un pas décidé. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de hurler de tout ses poumons.

-SILENCE !

Le public se tût d'un coup, suspendu dans son élan vindicatif par la voix puissante du Régicide.

-Les règles d'un duel judiciaire sont claires ! Continua-t-il. L'accusé peut avoir recours au combattant de son choix, il n'est précisé nul part que ce doit être un homme. Ai-je tort Mestre Pycelle ?

Le vieil homme balbutia quelque chose en rapport avec la « morale » puis, sous le regard froid de Jaime, il se reprit et annonça du mieux qu'il pût que les lois n'excluaient aucun recours à des femmes gladiatrices.

Satisfait, le régicide retourna près de son frère sans accorder un regard à son père ou à sa sœur. Il savait ce qu'il verrait, mais il avait pris sa décision.

La Montagne s'avança alors jusqu'à la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de son adversaire. La toisant du regard, il eût un sourire froid et porteur de mort.

-Quel est ton nom ? Catin. Demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Trinity. Connard. Répondit-elle d'une voix coupante.

-Je vais te briser les os. Annonça-t-il en tendant son épée à son écuyer. D'abord les bras, puis les jambes. Je ne vais pas gâcher le fer de mon épée pour une si minable proie.

Trinity haussa un sourcil et ne bougea pas, le colosse semblait prendre plaisir à raconter des horreurs.

-Une fois que tu seras au sol je te violerai comme j'ai violé cette chienne de Martell et je jouirai en entendant tes cris, puis je t'écraserai la tête entre mes mains et ton cadavre ira nourrir les porcs.

Le public frissonna en entendant cela. La Montagne était sérieux, dans les prochaines minutes une scène macabre allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Cependant, seulement quelques uns pensèrent à se retirer. En fait la majorité des personnes présentes voulait voir ce qui allait suivre. De la pur barbarie sans masques ni faux-semblants, voilà qui allait changer agréablement.

Depuis son siège, Cersei jubilait en entendant son molosse de guerre annoncer ses sordides intentions. Cette minable petite guerrière de pacotille allait comprendre son erreur. Elle allait mourir très lentement dans la douleur.

Une dame ne pouvait combattre, la reine le savait, on le lui avait assez souvent répété. Au diable cette putain sortie de nulle part, Tyrion devait payer ! Elle se fit la réflexion que si elle avait été un homme, ce serait elle qui se trouverait dans cette arène pour trucider cette idiote.

En voyant le sourire carnassier de sa fille, Tywin comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre plus. Les trompettes résonnèrent, triomphantes et puissantes. Puis vient le silence du public qui n'osait bouger.

Clegan fonça vers la jeune femme, ses bras se referment dans sa direction, ses mains gantés de fer pertes à broyer.

Mais il ne toucha pas sa cible. Trinity bondit d'une façon spectaculaire, se hissant au-dessus de la tête du colosse, elle envoya deux coups de pieds rapides qui frappèrent durement la le choc, il recula d'un pas alors que sa tête résonnait encore de l'impact.

Dans un mouvement agile, Trinity se retrouva derrière le géant. D'un nouveau coup de pied, elle frappa l'arrière du genou de son adversaire. Clegan se retrouva alors privé d'appuis et sa lourde masse s'écrasa au sol.

À peine avait-il posé ses mains sur la pierre en voulant se remettre debout que la botte de Trinity frappa brutalement son casque, le faisant voler. Le visage découvert, ses yeux virent arriver le poing ganté de la jeune femme. Son nez encaissa trois impacts rapides avant qu'il ne puisse écarter son opposante.

L'ayant à nouveau perdu du regard, il se redressa à la hâte, son nez se vidant d'une quantité ahurissante de sang. Le souffle court, il la vit qui attendait au milieu de l'arène. Droite et impassible, comme si le combat n'avait pas commencé.

La Montagne sentit les regards effarés du public sur lui. Il était en train de se faire malmener par une bonne femme. Un sentiment nouveau le prit tout entier : la honte le frappait.

Mais elle fût bien vite remplacée par une sensation beaucoup plus familière. La Haine.

-Alors on fatigue gros tas ? Lança Trinity.

Les phalanges du géant craquèrent bruyamment alors qu'il serrait les poings.

-Ne croit pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement, tes coups me font l'effet d'un moustique et tu ne peux pas fuir. Je vais te broyer ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune femme leva le majeur, ce qui était clairement insultant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeu d'esquives et de coups continua. La Montagne se reposait trop sur sa force et le manque de vitesse était son cruel défaut. Cela se voyait que c'était le femme vêtue de noire qui dominait le combat. Décidant où frapper et quand, les marques apparaissaient de plus en plus facilement sur le visage du colosse. Trinity était le chat, et Gregor la grosse sourie boudinée incapable de renverser les règles du jeu.

Quand la Montagne s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, le visage ensanglanté, il apparût clairement qu'il devait changer de tactique pour gagner.

Cersei bouillait de rage depuis son siège et Tywin n'était pas en reste.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir. Annonça la combattante avec un petit sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Souffla la Montagne. Tes coups ne seront jamais assez fort pour me causer à peine plus que des blessures superficielles. Une lance pourrait me transpercer le ventre que j'y survivrai, rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me tuera !

Trinity eût un petit rire. Elle dégaina alors ce qui était caché sous son manteau long. Deux outils noirs en acier qui se mirent à luire doucement sous la lumière du soleil. Des Uzis. Des Pistolets mitraillettes, des armes inconnues aux habitants de Westeros. À l'exception peut-être d'un certain nain et de son frère.

-Encaisse ça. Dit-elle.

Ses doigts appuyèrent sur les gâchettes, et plusieurs dizaines de balles furent projetées en même temps vers la Montagne qui ne vit que quelques éclats de lumières sortant du canon avant d'être cloué par les impacts contre le mur. Maintenant le feu nourri, Trinity se rapprocha du colosse dont le corps était agité de tressautements à chaque fois qu'une balle transperçait son armure et venait se loger dans son corps. Les douilles tombaient en grand nombres au sol alors que le vacarme des détonations continuait d'emplir l'air.

Puis soudain deux grands claquements retentirent alors que la jeune femme n'était qu'à quelques pas du mastodonte. Celui-ci resta debout un instant, l'armure éventrée et le regard vide. Du sang s'étalait partout à ses pieds et contre le mur. Puis il s'écroula, droit comme un piquet, juste aux pieds de Trinity.

Celle-ci rangea calmement ses armes sous les yeux effarés du public.

Effarement interrompu par un nain qui en avait assez d'être enchaîné.

-Bon ! Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ? Lâcha Tyrion en souriant à son frère.

 **Et un cadavre supplémentaire, plaisant de voir ce gros tas se faire exécuter par une « fragile » femme ?**

 **Réponse au guest : Goultard va bientôt arriver, d'ici un ou deux chapitres, et dans le cas d'Hellsing, je pense à prendre directement Alucard, graphiquement, le massacre sera plus joli.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos vues :)**


	5. Gaara (Naruto)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez annoncer votre champion. !

Mestre Pycelle avait tenté de parler assez fort pour couvrir les huées de la foule. En effet le champion du Lutin brillait par son absence. Un duel judiciaire était quelque chose de sacré, provenant de lointaines traditions. Un retard était considéré comme un manque de respect pur et manifeste.

Depuis son siège, Oberyn Martell observait Gregor Clegan avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Ce dernier se dégourdissait les poignets en faisant voler avec aisance la lame de sa claymore. Il affichait un air serein mais impatient, comme si la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de tuer. C'était sans aucun doute le cas. Le prince de Dorne se souvenait de l'état du corps de sa sœur et de ses neveux, massacré par ce même Clegan. Il avait juré de faire payer ses monstruosités à ce fou meurtrier. Seulement le nain ne l'avait pas laissé devenir son champion. Arguant que s'il venait à mourir, Dorne se retrouverait sans dirigeant digne de ce nom. Le prince avait eu beau insister, jurer qu'il lui était impossible de perdre, il n'avait pas cédé.

C'est donc particulièrement irrité qu'il attendait de voir le combattant qui l'avait surclassé. Si ce champion ne venait pas à bout de la Montagne, Oberyn irait coller une claque à l'insolent lutin avant d'aller prendre sa revanche contre le monstrueux géant.

Le public s'impatientait, redoublant de cris et d'invectives pour le bonheur de Tywin Lannister qui voyait poindre une humiliation totale pour son fils. Son « gladiateur » était sans doute un mercenaire très habile de parole qui avait escroqué le nain et qui devait avoir déjà fuis à bord d'un bateau avec l'argent que son difforme rejeton lui avait payé d'avance. Ce n'était même plus la peine d'attendre, il allait faire exécuter Tyrion dans l'heure.

Cela allait calmer la foule. Une bonne vieille exécution publique comme du temps d'Aegon le dément.

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour donner l'ordre de procéder à la fin du duel pour faute d'absence de l'un des combattants, l'écuyer de Tyrion, un garçon un peu empoté dont il se souvenait plus du nom, débarqua en courant au bord de l'arène.

-Voici ! annonça-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, le champion du seigneur Tyrion Lannister.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les marches d'où descendait avec lenteur un individu à l'apparence peu commune.

Plutôt petit, il attirait le regard de par ses cheveux rouges sanguins, ses yeux extrêmement clairs et ses habits pour le moins…originaux.

Vêtu d'une grande veste rouge descendant jusqu'aux chevilles et renforcée par un gilet gris munis de trois ceintures et d'un pantalon long en ce qui semblait être de la soie, il chaussait des sortes de grosse sandales noires. Une tenue à mi-chemin entre celle d'un prêtre et d'un aristocrate. Mais le plus étrange restait encore l'énorme jarre accrochée à son dos.

Alors que le silence régnait en maitre, il avança au centre de l'arène, en fixant d'un regard méprisant la Montagne qui s'était levé à son arrivée.

Pycelle, en bon idiot ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette arrivée impromptue. Il interrogea du regards le seigneur de Castamere pour connaitre la marche à suivre.

Ce dernier mit un peu de temps à répondre puisqu'il était occupé à regarder son fils comme s'il allait le lancer dans une fosse remplie de lion. Le Lutin lui ne s'en préoccupait pas, s'employant à servir une grande coupe de vin à Podrick qui virait au roue écrevisse, du fait de sa course forcée.

-Est-ce que tu peux encore respirer petit ? demanda le nain.

-Bien… sur… messire Tyrion… je… vais… parfaitement bien…

-Bois un peu. Dit-il en lui tendant une coupe de vin. Sinon tu vas y rester. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

-Des… huuu…

-Bois. Et respire doucement. Ordonna le nain voyant que son écuyer était au bord de l'asphyxie.

Podrick apprécia l'offre et but à petites gorgées. Lorsque son visage eût retrouvé une teinte à peu près normale, il recommença à parler.

-Des mendiants sire, armés de couteaux. Ils nous ont surpris peu avant le palais au détour d'une sombre ruelle. J'ai tenté de négocier mais ils ne voulaient pas entendre raison. Alors votre champion s'est occupé d'eux. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais je crois qu'ils ne se serviront pas à nouveau d'une lame de sitôt.

Tyrion acquiesça et se tourna vers les combattants. Ils n'avaient toujours pas cessé de se fixer du regard, sans bouger ni parler.

-Et bien… tenta Pycelle sur l'autorisation de son maitre. Puisque que les combattants sont présents, le combat va pouvoir débuter. Que les champions se nomment, que les trompettes résonnent et que les dieux décident du vainqueur !

-Je suis Ser Gregor Clegan dit La Montagne et je représente la reine dans ce combat. Tonna le colosse.

-Je suis Gaara No Sabaku du village caché de Suna et je représente Tyrion Lannister dans ce combat. Répondit le jeune d'un ton clair et fort.

Tywin n'attendit pas plus. Sur un geste de sa part, les trompettes déchirèrent le silence qui s'était imposé. La Montagne baissa la visière de son casque et avança, l'épée à la main.

Oberyn lui, observait la scène, les yeux plissés. Le champion du Lutin semblait sûr de lui et ne bougeait pas. Sa jarre était menaçante car c'était sans doute là qu'il cachait ses armes. Aucune dague ou épée ne pendait à se ceinture, et il n'avait pas l'air bâti pour le combat rapproché. C'était sans aucun doute un assassin spécialisé dans les pièges ou le poison. Tant mieux, s'il réussissait son coup la Montagne allait probablement mourir très lentement dans la douleur.

Mais le colosse levait sa lame et se préparait à frapper sans plus attendre, comment ce Gaara espérait-il pouvoir échapper à cette attaque. Le public retient son souffle en voyant le lourd acier plonger vers le jeune homme sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. Plusieurs dames se couvrirent les yeux, en attendant d'entendre le grand fracas d'os et de sang qui allait suivre.

Pourtant cela n'arriva pas.

La claymore de Clegan s'enfonça dans un mur de sable qui avait jaillit de la jarre en une fraction de seconde. Ce sable avait formé un rempart infranchissable comme s'il était doué de vie propre, laissant intact son maitre dont le sourire railleur montrait qu'il maitrisait totalement la situation.

Le géant faillit lâcher son épée de surprise. Un sorcier ! Son adversaire était sorcier tout droit sorti d'une de ces légendes que l'on conte aux enfants ! Ses aptitudes de guerrier prirent le dessus sur son étonnement et sa lame se leva encore pour frapper. Après tout, il lui suffisait de détruire ce sable pour vaincre son ennemie qui lui était fait de chair et de sang.

Mais le sable se dressa encore et encore, empêchant l'acier de passer. Après quelques minutes d'effort vains, le colosse recula de devant un ennemi pour la première fois de sa vie. Le regard hagard, trempé de sueur et passablement essoufflé, il contemplait avec horreur un Gaara en pleine forme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Sorcier ! accusa-t-il. Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?

-Je suis un ninja, pas un sorcier. Je manipule ce sable grâce au chakra, l'énergie du corps et de l'esprit. Et de quel honneur parles-tu ? C'est un combat, pas une parade. Je me bats avec mes armes et toi avec les tiennes.

-C'est que tu appelles te battre ? rugit Clegan. Quel combattant reste sans bouger dans une arène ? Tu ne sais donc que te cacher ?

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du ninja de Suna. Visiblement la pique de la Montagne avait fait mouche. Cependant la suite allait lui montrer que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Gaara leva son bras devant lui et referma la paume de sa main. Aussitôt le géant sentit une douleur effroyable lui transpercer les genoux et il tomba sur ses rotules alors qu'un flot de sang jaillissait de son armure.

Le public se leva en voyant cela. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Tywin et Cersei regardèrent les yeux écarquillés leur champion gémir comme un enfant.

Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues du géant et son épée gisait pitoyablement à ses côtés.

-Que m'as-tu fait démon ! hurla-t-il

La lueur dangereuse revint dans les yeux de Gaara mais il se contenta de serrer les dents.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas très intelligent hein ? dit-il au colosse à genoux. Je manipule le sable, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais en faire autre chose qu'un bouclier ?

Il se mit à marcher autour de son adversaire comme pour se dégourdir les jambes après une longue sieste.

-Le sable peut-être extrêmement solide une fois densifié, mais quand il est à l'états de simples grains, il peut se glisser partout, notamment entre les interstices d'une armure. Ensuite, il me suffit de les rassembler pour en faire des lames aussi solide que du titane et aussi tranchantes que de l'acier effilé. C'est ce qui a frappé tes jambes.

La Montagne regarda, éberlué, son adversaire lui expliquer tranquillement comment il lui avait lacéré les jambes depuis l'intérieur même de sa cuirasse.

-Bon lâcha le ninja, avant je tuais mes adversaires sans leur laisser de chance. Mais j'ai changé, alors si tu veux te rendre… Tu le peux, ce duel est stupide et tu as intérêt à te faire soigner en vitesse si tu ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave.

Le public resta abasourdi de cette déclaration. Jamais dans l'histoire de duels judicaires l'un des combattants n'avait proposé à l'autre de se rendre. Pour la simple est excellente raison que dans tous les cas, le perdant allait mourir. En cas d'échec, il était mis à mort dans les pires souffrances par son seigneur qui n'avait pas besoin d'un vaincu à ses côtés.

Mais Gregor Clegan pouvait prendre cette chance. Il était trop utile, trop important pour Tywin pour que celui-ci ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginer le faire exécuter. Ce duel était perdu, mais qui aurait fait mieux face à un sorcier aux pouvoirs démentiels.

Oberyn se leva de son siège en pensant à cela.

Non ! Ce monstre ne pouvait pas s'en tirer, il irait l'achever lui-même s'il le fallait, mais ce monstre ne s'en tirerait pas. Un peu de poison dans une de ses blessures l'achèverait d'une gangrène particulièrement violente.

C'était sans compter sur l'orgueil du géant. Celui-ci, s'aidant de sa claymore se remit debout alors que le sang coulait de plus en plus et malgré les gémissements de ses muscles. Tremblant, il saisit néanmoins son épée et se mit en garde.

-Jamais ! Je suis Gregor la Montagne ! L'homme le plus fort de tout Westeros ! Je ne peux pas perdre face à un avorton aux cheveux teints par du vin !

Gaara soupira et tendit à nouveau la main devant lui.

Seulement cette fois, ce fût l'énorme masse de sable qui se rua vers le chevalier. En un instant, Clegan fût entouré par le sable qui se resserra autour de lui comme une prison minérale, ne laissant de visible que la moitié de son heaume.

-Ta stupidité m'arrange tu sais ? lança Gaara. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de t'épargner. Je déteste qu'on me traite de monstre. Voici ta mort ! _Le tombeau du désert_ !

Le sable broya la Montagne sans hésitation dès que le ninja eût fermé le point. La victime hurla brièvement avant que le sang ne sorte de tous les orifices de son armure. Une mare de liquide vermeil s'étala doucement sur les dalles de pierres. Alors que la masse de limon sanglant retournait à sa jarre. Cette dernière se referma toute seule une fois le dernier grain rentré et Gaara tourna le dos au cadavre ainsi qu'aux regards effaré de l'assistance.

Oberyn le regarda partir sans savoir comment réagir. La main d'Ellaria se posa alors sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, il l'avait oubliée avec tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-Rentrons murmura-t-elle. Ta sœur, ta nièce et ton neveu ont été vengés de la plus belle des façons.

Le prince de Dorne acquiesça mais ne se leva que lorsqu'il entendit le Lutin réclamer joyeusement « Bon, peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ? »


	6. Dark Vador ( Star Wars )

-Tyrion Lannister ! Veuillez annoncer votre champion ! demanda Mestre Pycelle.

Le nain eût une moue disgracieuse alors qu'il tentait de déplacer légèrement ses menottes qui lui enserraient si fortement les poignets qu'un peu de sang en coulait. Un petit cadeau des gardes aux ordres de sa sœur. Il s'avança un peu, pour que l'attention se porte sur lui, et s'adressa au vieux mestre.

-Si j'ai bon souvenir, mon cher Pycelle, l'heure du duel a été fixée à midi. Aurai-je tort ?

Le vieil homme fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le Lutin omettre son titre et acquiesça, curieux.

-C'est effectivement ce qui a été prévu lors de l'instauration de ce duel.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un, dit Tyrion en se tournant, Parmi vous Seigneurs et demoiselles, a entendu résonner les douze coups de la cloche du grand septuaire de Baelor ?

Devant le silence qui suivit, un grand sourire suffisant se traça sur le visage du cadet Lannister.

-Alors pourquoi me demander d'annoncer mon champion ? Il sera là à l'heure et pas avant.

Il retourna à l'ombre des arbres d'un pas assuré, laissant une assistance bouche bée devant cette démonstration de culot.

Bronn sortit des ombres et vient se placer à ses côtés. Le mercenaire vêtu de noir portait à sa ceinture deux dagues longues et son épée.

-Tu comptes te battre ? demanda Tyrion en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

-Contre ce monstre ? dit-il en désignant La Montagne qui finissait d'attacher son armure. Hors de question, j'ai des fiançailles à honorer.

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu à mes côtés en armes ?

Bronn ne répondit pas, se contentant de grimacer. Les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Les paroles du Lutin décrivaient ce qu'une majorité de personnes pensait. Notamment Tywin Lannister qui le dardait d'un air méprisant. Le mercenaire était l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du nain, qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas. Il lui avait sauvé la mise aux Eriyés, permis de remporter la bataille de la Nera et n'avait pas hésité à faire face à Illyne Payn et Meryn Trant. Qui était le mieux placé pour être le champion de ce duel ?

-Disons que… Si jamais ton champion venait à perdre… Il se pourrait que je mette ma cupidité de côté pour la seule fois de ma vie et que je t'aide à t'échapper. Perdant ainsi tout ce que je me suis efforcé de gagner jusque-là.

Tyrion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mesurant sagement tout l'impact des paroles du mercenaire. Il était l'un des hommes les plus pragmatique qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Calculateur, doué aussi bien dans les armes que dans les mots, l'une de ses plus grandes qualités était de toujours agir en son intérêt. Il n'agissait que s'il avait à y gagner et dans le cas contraire, on ne s'apercevait même pas de sa disparition.

Le voir ainsi renoncer à tous ses principes et à sa nouvelle situation des plus avantageuses pour venir sauver un nain à l'humour désobligeant était inattendue.

-Je suis extrêmement touché Bronn. Vraiment.

-Et bien tu devrais plutôt prier pour que ton champion batte ce monstre, parce que mon petit héroïsme ne risque pas de faire long feu si Clegan est en pleine forme. D'ailleurs qui est ton combattant ? Je connais toutes les épées louées de cette ville et tu n'en as engagé aucune. Et tu n'as certainement pas accepté la proposition de ce prince de Dorne. Alors par les sept dieux qui va venir pour se battre ?

Tyrion s'apprêtait à répondre quand un son puissant résonna dans toute la ville. Les cloches du septuaire annonçaient l'heure du duel. La Montagne se leva et marcha jusqu'au centre de l'arène, froid et prêt à tuer.

Bronn mit la main sur ses dagues, mais le nain arrêta son geste.

-Mon champion arrive, et il va gagner. Dit-il alors qu'un deuxième coup de cloche sonnait.

Le troisième coup sonna, faisant apparaitre des sourires chez les seigneurs et dames. Désormais persuadés que c'était bien Bronn qui allait combattre. Mais lorsque le quatrième coup sonna, une explosion de musique les fit lever la tête.

Des cuivres et des tambours invisibles jouaient une marche grandiloquente et menaçante. Une marche pleine de puissance qui annonçait la venue d'un personnage puissant.

Le cinquième coup sonna, et ce qui semblait être un petit bataillon dévala les marches de pierres pour occuper la moitié de l'arène. Tous portaient une armure blanche complète au bords lisses et au casque inexpressif. Ils tenaient tous entre leurs mains, ce qui ressemblait à de petits télescopes noirs.

Extrêmement coordonnées, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de se mettre au garde à vous dans un ordre parfait.

La musique s'intensifia, couvrant les sixième et septièmes coups de cloche.

Tywin, comme le reste de l'assistance était pétrifié. Comment cette armée avait pût entrer dans la ville sans qu'il en soit alerté. Et surtout qui étaient-ils ? Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Libérer son informe fils ?

La cloche sonna pour la neuvième fois. Et les gardes proches de l'escalier s'écartèrent pour former une haie d'honneur. Apparut alors un homme dans une armure similaire à celles des autres soldats, aux détails près qu'elle était entièrement noire et que la forme du casque était plus courbée. Une longue cape se balançait également à chacun de ses pas et sa poitrine était recouverte d'une plaque de métal où était incrustés différents boutons gris et blancs.

Il s'arrêta devant la Montagne. Levant une main, il fit signe à la musique de cesser. Et chose incroyable, le son du dixième coup de cloche cessa en même temps. Les deux autres coups ne vinrent jamais.

Le silence persista, seulement troublé par les repirations mécaniques et inhumaines du nouvel arrivant. Des inspirations et expirations lentes qui se répercutaient sur les pierres de l'arènes et les briques des gradins.

-Je suis le seigneur Dark Vador. Articula-t-il lentement avec une voix grave et résonnante. Et je suis ici pour défendre Tyrion Lannister.

Le nain sourit avec fierté, se retenant de rire en voyant les expressions hallucinées des spectateurs et celle incrédule de Bronn qui regardait le seigneur Sith comme s'il était descendu des étoiles. Ce qui, il ne le savait pas, était partiellement vrai.

-Euh… tenta le vieux mestre.

-Le duel peut-il commencer ? demanda Vador.

-Et bien…

La Montagne en eut visiblement assez de voir le public se préoccuper de son adversaire. Après tout ce n'était qu'un guignol en costume qui respirait fort. Quant à ses prétendues soldats, ils ressemblaient plus à des poupées géantes qu'à de vrais guerriers. Il était temps de montrer qui était le maitre de cet arène.

Clegan dégaina son épée et haussa le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Il peut commencer ! Viens donc vieillard ! Tu respires comme si tu allais cracher tes poumons ! Je vais te massacrer pour t'apprendre à souiller nos traditions !

Le seigneur Sith resta impassible et sortit un petit tube gris de sa ceinture.

-Donne-moi un duel convenable et je te donnerais une mort digne.

Tywin, désireux de montrer qu'il avait la situation toujours sous contrôle, profita de cette joute verbale pour donner le signal aux trompettes. Celle-ci résonnèrent bruyamment, ramenant les chevaliers et les dames à la réalité.

Vador appuya sur un petit bouton et un faisceau de lumière rouge en surgit. Il se mit en garde, face à un la Montagne tout aussi déterminé. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, les deux adversaires se jaugèrent sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis la Montagne chargea.

Il s'élança avec l'intention d'envoyer son adversaire voler d'un coup d'épaule. Mais tout ce qu'il toucha fut l'ombre du seigneur Sith. Celui-ci avait esquivé d'un simple pas de côté. Son masque empêchait de voir ses expressions, mais il eût soudain l'air de rire.

La lame de Clegan s'élança, mais ce fût une tentative vaine, Vador ne fit qu'un léger mouvement de tête et l'acier passa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Son sabre pointant toujours vers le bas, il regarda indifférent les coups du géant le manquer encore et encore.

Puis il décida que s'en était assez. Il était venu délivrer un ami, et pas faire mumuse avec un bouffon en armure. Lorsque la claymore de la Montagne revint vers lui, il dirigea son sabre à sa rencontre. Et contrairement à ce qu'attendais le public, il n'y eût aucun bruit d'acier se frappant. L'épée du colosse fut tout simplement coupée en deux.

Celui-ci regarda sa lame désormais inutile sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis très déçu de ce combat. Lâcha le Seigneur noir en rengainant son sabre laser. Je n'espérais pas avoir un adversaire à ma mesure mais c'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il leva son bras droit en direction de Clegan et serra le poing. Le géant se mit alors à suffoquer comme si deux mains aux proportions inhumaines écrasaient sa gorge. Tentant de se débarrasser de cette étreinte invisible, il s'agrippa le cou à la recherche d'air et de la source de pression. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, ses veines se gonflèrent presque jusqu'à l'éclatement et sa conscience n'était plus emplie que par la douleur.

Son corps tomba lourdement et il ne bougea plus. Vador, impassible, serra à nouveau la main et fit un grand mouvement en direction de la mer. Le corps du chevalier fût aussitôt projeté comme un projectile de catapulte et alla s'abimer dans les eaux bleues de la Néra.

-Nul besoin de cercueil pour les insectes. Dit froidement le seigneur Sith.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène.

-Bon ? demanda Tyrion. Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ?

Celles-ci tombèrent d'elles-mêmes sur un claquement de doigt de Vador.

 **Une petite review ? Dites-moi si ça vous plait toujours.**


	7. Deadpool (surprise)

-Tyrion Lannister ! Veuillez annoncer votre champion !

Le vieux prêtre parle comme s'il allait s'étouffer. En même temps ce n'est pas humain de laisser un pauvre vieux comme lui en plein soleil.

Ils n'ont pas honte ?

Regardez-le ! On dirait qu'il tient plus sur ses jambes. Et cette gueule de cancéreux en phase terminale ? Même moi je ne ressemblais pas à ça dans mon film.

En parlant de ressemblance, ce prêtre est le portrait craché d'un vieux missionnaire catholique avec lequel j'ai fréquenté les bordels du Vietnam. Il prenait très à cœur la parole de Dieu en ce qui concernait l'amour de son prochain. Quoi que je ne sois pas sûr que Jésus ait dit qu'il fallait prendre les prostituées vietnamiennes en les…

Attend quoi ? Y'a une censure ? On est sur internet ! Auteur de mes… C'est la liberté !

Comment ça y'en a qui peuvent être choqués ?

On est sur un site de fanfiction non de Dieu ! Normalement c'est là que je vais quand les Avengers surveillent mon accès au deep web et que je veux me branler sur des histoires de licornes.

Et ça ? C'est pas censuré ? En plus y'a un Rated **M**. C'est pas pour rien !

Comment ça je dois « fermer ma gueule et aller péter la gueule au gros lard » ? Ah oui merde c'est à moi !

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait dix minutes que j'attends, caché derrière le trône du vieux chauve. Faudra que je pense d'ailleurs à dire à Tyrion que son paternel doit avoir un balai coincé dans le cul. Depuis que je suis ici il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, il a le dos tellement droit qu'on pourrait s'y faire une ligne de coke comme sur une table en verre.

Déverrouillage des épaules, c'est bon. Costume en lycra qui me fait un cul d'enfer, c'est bon. Mes deux sabres prêts à transformer le mongol géant en chiche kebab, c'est bon. Apparition d'un héros providentiel prêt à sauver le nain le plus aimé de l'histoire des séries : ça commence.

-Je suis le champion de Tyrion Lannister !

Voilà, j'ai bien gueulé bien fort pour attirer leur attention et ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un putain d'extraterrestre avec des tentacules démesurées qui se prépare à attaquer des lycéennes.

Le plus surpris reste le père. Tiwin ou un truc comme ça. Il a pas l'air content de me voir. Pareil pour la sœur. Putain elle a une de ces paires de loches ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi son frère jumeau se la tape ! J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais une sœurette aussi bien roulée. Malheureusement ma mère s'est satisfaite de m'avoir chier sur terre.

-Mais, mais… bafouille le vieux. Par où êtes-vous entré ?

-Par la porte de derrière. Comme avec ta maman.

Tient c'est drôle, sa mâchoire vient de s'ouvrir comme s'il voulait que je lui fourre ma queue en travers de la gorge. Et la foule s'insurge comme une énorme masse de pucelle qui viennent de découvrir le loup.

Bon, punchline d'introduction, c'est fait. Maintenant atterrissage de super héros.

BOM. Mon genou gauche touche le sol de pierre.

Hum… c'est plutôt douloureux, mais bon, tout l'art de ce truc c'est de ne pas le montrer. Alors voilà, on se relève doucement. Avec classe. Et on regarde son adversaire comme si on allait le bouffer.

Il me regarde déjà comme ça. Le cliché du barbare bourrin qui ne pense qu'au combat au sang et au pillage. En temps normal j'adorerais ce gars mais manque de bol je dois le buter. Je me ferais pardonner en lui offrant une bière dans un autre univers.

-Je suis Wade Wilson ! Aussi connu sous le nom de Deadpool ! Je suis venu ici pour défendre Tyrion Lannister ! Pour buter ce gros tas dans son armure ! Et une fois que ça sera fait, j'irais boire du vin avec le nain ici présent et on se tapera des putes !

Silence...

Puis applaudissements du nain en question.

-Magnifique Wade ! me lance-t-il. C'est un programme que je vais adorer respecter.

-De rien mon petit.

J'entends un grognement. Lourd, le grognement. Y'aurait-il un ours dans l'arène ? Ha non c'est La Montagne qui s'éclaircit la gorge. Il doit avoir mal à la gorge, j'aurais dû prendre un médoc pour lui.

-Tu comptes vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Un simple bouffon dans un costume de clown ?

-Le costume est important mon ami. Il permet de cacher ceci.

J'enlève mon masque, nouvelle vague de cris de pucelles. Le grand con recule d'un pas.

-Oui je sais ce n'est pas beau. Et crois-moi j'ai tout essayé de rafistoler ce bordel. Je me suis même foutu des crèmes de jour et du maquillage y'a rien à faire. Pour les curieux, oui, c'est sur tout le corps. Pour les curieuses un peu fétichistes, oui, aussi à CET endroit.

Les dames de la cour se cachent le visage quand je désigne mon paquet. Mais j'en vois une ou deux qui ont l'air pensives. Mes favorites.

Bon il est temps de se battre.

Je dégaine mes deux sabres et le géant fais pareil. Ma gueule d'avocat qui se serait fait enculer par Freddy Krueger ne l'a pas tant dérangé que ça. En même temps selon mon ami, il a un frère qui a pour moitié la même tronche que moi. Ça doit être l'habitude de voir une face de barbecue.

Les trompettes jouent sous l'ordre de papi je fais la gueule. Sauf que j'ai changé les partitions. Ce qui fait que c'est le générique de _20th century fox_ qu'ils jouent. Sacrée surprise pour les habitués des arènes. Mais encore une fois la Montagne ne bronche pas.

-On va danser un peu mon mignon… lui dis-je en sortant mes sabres.

Il rabaisse la visière de son casque et prend son épée à deux mains. Et deux cents kilos de muscle et d'acier me fonce dessus dans la seconde.

C'est pas pire que Colossus. Et il est encore plus lent.

Un pas de côté et il me passe à côté (C'est marrant ça rime).

Mais il revient, et il frappe en direction de mes hanches. J'évite de justesse et je sens le vent de sa lame me frôler. Faut que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire découper, j'ai plus de tissu pour recoudre mon costume.

En fait ses attaques sont basiques et son rythme et trop régulier pour ne pas être prévisible. Un pas à gauche avant une attaque frontale, un mouvement d'épaule avant une botte. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi personne ne l'a vaincu avant. C'est un abruti qui ne compte que sur sa force.

BLONK.

Ça c'est mon sabre qui vient de cogner son casque. J'ai l'impression de frapper dans une casserole. Un son de cartoon classique. Vu son regard à travers la visière, il n'est pas content.

Très bien. Jouons un peu plus.

Il s'emporte de plus en plus dans ses attaques. C'est encore plus facile de les voir.

CLONK, BANK, BLONK. Son casque ressemble à sculpture d'art moderne maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il arrivera à le retirer.

Et il n'a toujours pas appris à contrer. Bon vaut mieux en finir ici. Ce spectacle minable va ennuyer les fans et les lecteurs.

Une petite pirouette et un salto et me voilà de retour aux côtés de Tyrion. Le gros tas peine à reprendre son souffle, encore au milieu de l'arène. Le vieux et la sœurette n'ont pas l'air d'y croire. Comme le reste de l'assistance d'ailleurs.

-Bon je vais abréger. Lui dis-je.

Je sors mes deux flingues et je vide les chargeurs dans ses jambes.

Il reste debout alors que son armure se perce et que le sang commence à gicler. Dans les tribunes ça sursaute à chaque détonation. On dirait un cours de gym collectif, ils sautent tous en même temps. Puis il tombe à genoux le souffle court et apparemment ça fait très mal.

-Je vais laisser mon ami ici présent en finir. Adieu mon gros.

\- Que le nain essaye de me tuer et je lui broie la tête !

Ha ? un peu de répartie ?

-Je ne parle pas du nain mais de l'auteur pauvre tache.

Silence.

-L'auquoi ?

Il est long à la détente… Tu ne pouvais pas le faire moins con ? Non bien sûr, le final arrive.

-L'auteur Gregor, l'auteur de cette histoire où tu meurs sans cesse. Pour le plaisir des fans bien entendu. Tout ça c'est qu'une histoire, des mots sur un logiciel et sur internet. L'auteur c'est ce malade mental qui t'a déjà transpercé, déchiqueté, criblé de balle, fait éclaté, étranglé, broyé au moyen de cette histoire. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas justement parce qu'il le veut. C'est le dieu ici. Regarde : La sœur de Tyrion a maintenant les cheveux roses.

La grognasse fronce les sourcils puis se rend compte qu'effectivement ses cheveux ont viré à la couleur d'un cul de licorne.

Tout le monde à l'air choqué, je crois qu'ils sont convaincus.

-Et il peut tout faire ! Te mettre en caleçon à petits cœurs par exemple.

Illustration du propos, voilà, merci. Le grand con est quasiment à poil avec les genoux toujours percés. Et avec le teint pâle de celui qui se rend compte qu'il a fait une connerie.

-Et il peut même illustrer ce qui s'est passé entre Podrick et les trois putes !

Raclement de gorge provenant de mon nain préféré.

-Oui… Bon ça, ça viendra plus tard.

Les réactions de la foule sont entre le désespoir et les évanouissements. Je crois que je viens de créer le plus gros bordel de l'histoire de cette série après les noces pourpres.

Et la mort de Sheeren Barathéon. Et la mort de Jon Snow. Et… à peu près la moitié de ce que la série et les livres ont créé.

-J'en viens donc à la fin de mon histoire, comme il en a envie, pour cette fois, c'est lui qui va te tuer personnellement. Adieu mon gros.

Un instant disparait sans que rien ne se passe. Puis on entend un sifflement. Qui devient un grondement. Une ombre couvre le soleil et une météorite fonce vers le géant.

-RESPECTE MA PUTAIN D'AUTORITE ! hurle une voix démiurge.

Puis La Montagne meurt. Ecrasé par 500000 tonnes de pierre de l'espace. Ceci sans que ni le stade, ni le reste du monde ne sois détruit. C'est beau la magie de l'écriture et de l'incohérence.

Le mot de la fin Tyrion ?

-Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes je vous prie ?


	8. Shimy ( Les Légendaires)

-Tyrion Lannister ! Veuillez annoncer votre champion !

La voix de Pycelle résonna dans les oreilles du nain comme les derniers mots d'un mourant. Son ton était faible et tremblotant. Un vrai mort marchant. Il semblait prendre ses responsabilités de mestre très à cœur. Amusant pour un prêtre parjure qui trainait au lit avec des prostituées de moins de quinze ans.

Il semblait vraiment pressé de voir le combattant du nain mourir et par extension, de voir l'exécution de ce dernier.

Son père ayant la passion de tête coupée sur une pique, on lui réservait sans doute le même sort que Ned Stark.

Pauvre vieux loup, son seul crime avait été de ne pas être une ordure au milieu de l'égout politique de Port-Réal.

Les gens oublient vite les notions d'honneur ou de loyauté dès que leur petit confort est bousculé. En un sens les gueux valaient mieux que tous ces chevaliers drapés de soie et que ces dames bien habillées. Le peuple était idiot dans sa grande majorité. Sensible à l'effet de foule, craintif des gardes, vicieux comme pas deux. Mais il ne se cachaient pas derrière de faux-semblants.

Westeros était un monde de merde, avec des cycles de vengeances interminables crées par de rois et des seigneurs insatiable de pouvoir. Le roi Robert avait sans doute été le meilleur roi qu'ils aient jamais eu. Rien que pour avoir voulu lâcher sa couronne et partir loin d'ici.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une nouvelle demande de Mestre Pycelle. Tyrion soupira, son combattant n'allait pas tarder, mais il avait prévu de faire une entrée remarquée. Histoire de faire taire les abrutis et de s'imposer.

Au lieu de répondre, il plaça sa main derrière son oreille et fit mine d'entendre quelque chose venir du large.

Le public, intrigué, fit de même.

Depuis son siège, Jaime priait pour que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle blague de son frère. Avec un peu de malchance, il allait se faire exécuter sans que son champion n'ait pu combattre. Leur père était suffisamment décidé pour ne pas hésiter.

Mais soudain, un léger grondement se fit entendre. Puis cela devint un bruit : quelque chose arrivait. C'était un son rugueux de mouvement, un son crissant dans les basses. Comme si des rochers bougeaient et s'extirpaient du sol.

Le son s'amplifia, et certains crûrent à un tremblement de terre. Mais il n'y avait que le son, pas les vibrations au sol. Une chose était sûre, cela approchait.

Et soudain un rocher surgit de la falaise qui bordait l'arène. Un grand bloc de granit à la forme allongée qui bougeait comme un serpent. Les cris de panique amusèrent Tyrion. Lui savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

S'arrêtant au centre de l'arène, une jeune femme en descendit comme si elle avait monté une jument.

Le rocher se désagrégea quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. N'en resta qu'un peu de poussière sur les dalles vernies.

La jeune femme était d'une beauté déconcertante. Le teint pâle et soyeux, une peau sans accroche, des lèvres minces et un corps parfait d'ange tombé du ciel sublimé par une robe verte courte qui dévoilait ses genoux, et des cuissardes de la même teinte qui couvraient ses jambes graciles. Ses longs cheveux étaient blancs comme ceux d'une vieille femme, mais son visage, lui, montrait à peine ses vingt ans. Pourtant, elle terrifiait autant qu'elle charmait : Ses yeux étaient vides de toute couleurs, et deux cicatrices identiques descendaient du bas de son front au haut de ses pommettes.

Aveugle, elle semblait pourtant tout voir, ses pupilles, claires comme de l'eau de roche dévisageaient le public avec une lenteur horriblement dérangeante. Et enfin, elle se tourna vers Gregor Clegan.

Le géant harnaché de fer ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas et ne semblait même pas être là. Il étudiait la jeune femme comme si elle était une bête sauvage géante. Il l'étudiait comme un vrai adversaire, et non pas comme un tas de chair qu'il allait trancher.

Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Puis soudain, il leva son bras gauche en direction de son écuyer. Un signe clair, il demandait un bouclier. Cela lui fût prestement apporté alors que les gens murmuraient, surpris de voir le grand la Montagne demander une protection supplémentaire. Lui qui était connu pour ne rien craindre sur un champ de bataille.

-Hum... tenta Pycelle dont la nervosité était flagrante. Qui êtes-vous ma Dame ?

-On m'appelle Shimy. Dit-elle en passant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Ce geste provoqua une vague de réaction, les oreilles de la combattante étaient pointues et d'une longueur supérieure à tout ce qu'on pouvait voir dans ce monde. Elle n'était pas humaine.

Pycelle faillit s'évanouir et quitta prestement l'arène en murmurant « Une démone ! Une démone ! »

Tywin, lui, se contenta de serrer les dents et donna l'ordre de débuter le combat.

Les trompettes sonnèrent fort mais le silence qui suivit les relégua au rang de souvenir lointain.

La Montagne avança prudemment, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il savait que les aveugles avaient leurs autres sens surdéveloppés pour compenser la vision manquante. Les pouvoirs de cette démone étaient effrayants c'était sûr. Mais s'il parvenait à s'approcher assez sans qu'elle le repère, il avait sa chance.

-Ça ne marchera pas.

Cette simple phrase stoppa net la progression du colosse. Son corps entier secoué par un sursaut. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, mais elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Et elle souriait en voyant son trouble.

Shimy tapota l'une des broches accrochées à ses cheveux.

-Ces trucs, sont magiques. Ça crée une image dans mon cerveau de tout ce qui est à moins de cinquante mètres de moi. C'est mieux qu'une vision humaine. Alors ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de bouger comme un assassin, ça ne sert qu'à te ridiculiser.

Clegan grogna et chargea en hurlant, l'épée au clair et le bouclier en avant.

L'elfe posa alors sa main au sol et un d'épieu de terre jaillit en direction du chevalier. L'impact plia son bouclier en deux et le projeta contre un mur.

A peine avait-il réalisé ce qu'il venait de lui arriver qu'un projectile de gravier lui fonçait dessus. Il l'esquiva de justesse et recommença à approcher.

Cents kilos de terre et de pierre foncèrent à nouveau sur lui et il ne pût que reculer lorsque son bouclier se brisa.

La démone l'avait stoppé avec la facilité d'un enfant qui écrase une fourmi.

Au lieu d'une nouvelle attaque frontale, il chercha à se rapprocher en décrivant des cercles. Son bouclier hors d'usage, il pouvait se déplacer un peu plus vite.

Shimy restait sur ses positions. Un projectile frôla son casque et éclata le mur au-dessus duquel se trouvait la famille Lannister. Provoquant des cris de peur.

Cela lui donna une idée. Il tourna encore et se positionnât près de Tyrion. Ainsi son adversaire devrait changer de méthode.

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, l'elfe enveloppa sa main d'une lance de pierre aiguisée et avança vers le géant qui sourit de voir sa ruse porter ses fruits.

Le combat devint alors plus classique. La Montagne avait affaire à une arme que son adversaire utilisait comme une lance et comme une épée, mais c'était toujours mieux que les rochers volants.

Botte, coup circulaire, attaque descendante, le bruit de la claymore frappant la pierre emplie l'arène. Les deux adversaires ne reculaient pas et c'était devenu un duel beaucoup plus classique qui s'offrait aux dames et aux chevaliers.

Le géant retrouva son rythme habituel et mit la pression sur ses coups, faisant reculer la jeune femme. Dans un corps à corps, il avait l'avantage de la puissance. Plus il combattait, plus il voyait les limites des pouvoirs de Shimy. En effet les éclats de rocs qu'il brisait ne se renouvelaient pas, il fallait donc un contact prolongé avec le sol pour utiliser sa magie.

Tant qu'il maintenait ses assauts, il gardait l'avantage.

Il frappa alors les fissures en continu, obligeant l'elfe à parer en continue. Et soudain la lance éclata en morceaux.

Clegan hurla, certain sa victoire et leva sa claymore au-dessus de se tête, la lame brillant au soleil, et le fit plonger vers sa victime désarmée.

Mais l'acier ne déchira pas la chair.

Au lieu du sang, la seule chose qui gicla fût des bouts de pierre vernie, l'épée de la Montagne avait traversé Shimy sans lui faire le moindre mal et avait fini sa course dans le sol de l'arène.

Les acclamations qui avaient surgies lorsque le géant avait brisé la lance de pierre s'étaient tues. La jeune femme se releva en souriant devant l'air perdu du chevalier.

-Je suis une elfe élémentaire imbécile. Je maitrise la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Je peux devenir immatérielle. Frappe autant que tu veux tas de muscle sans cervelle ! Pour toi c'est la fin !

Elle s'éleva alors doucement dans les airs, flottant comme une déesse de la vengeance sous les yeux affolé de l'assistance. Et lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la Montagne, celui-ci se mit à suffoquer : l'air de ses poumons se vidait et n'y revenait pas.

Puis Shimy ferma le poing et la pression autour du géant augmenta brusquement. Ses membres se brisèrent et se rétractèrent. La douleur était inimaginable mais sans souffle, il ne pouvait hurler. Son armure se replia sur elle-même.

Les bruits de cassures continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une boule de métal et de sang compacte.

L'elfe lança un sourire moqueur à l'assemblée puis se dirigea vers Tyrion.

Lequel demanda simplement « Peux-tu m'enlever ces menottes je te prie ? ».


	9. Scar (FMA)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez présenter votre champion.

A l'annonce du mestre Pycelle, Oberyn ne pût retenir un juron. Le nain avait présomptueusement décidé de refuser son offre. Et il avait pris pour champion un total inconnu.

Tellement inconnu que personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait où comment il se nommait. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir grassement payé les espions.

Toutes les factions de Port-Réal en avaient engagés pour l'occasion, et ce à tel point qu'ils avaient tous fini par se rencontrer aux mêmes endroits, occasionnant quelques petits massacres dans les ruelles sombres. Au moins les gueux avaient pu récupérer des tenues de soie et de belles lames.

Mais le champion du Lutin restait encore un être anonyme, pas une rumeur, pas un soupçon, pas un murmure sur son identité. Il pouvait tout être : un mercenaire, un garde, un sans-visage, un chevalier… Pour Oberyn cela n'avait pas d'importance, on lui volait sa vengeance. Celle qu'il avait attendu si longtemps.

Les visages écrasés de sa sœur et de ses enfants, couchés sur le sol du palais royal de Lancehélion, étaient gravés au plus profond de sa tête. Cela avait était un spectacle immonde, aucun mestre n'avait réussi à camoufler ça et encore moins à redonner une forme humaine aux cadavres qui étaient enterrés dans le caveau royal.

L'image était entrée dans ses cauchemars, le plongeant dans un état de rage quasi-permanant. Il aurait dû être là pour sauver sa sœur, maintenant la seule chose qui restait était la vengeance. Et voilà que le nain voulait la lui voler, sa raison de vivre.

La mâchoire contractée, son regard passa sur le colosse dans son armure, ce monstre dont on disait qu'il n'avait de pitié pour personne, même pas sa propre famille. Sa seule envie était de lui enfoncer sa lance dans la gorge si profondément qu'il arracherait les os de son cou. Cette ordure devait mourir. De sa main.

Puis il se tourna vers les marche qui menaient à l'arène. Il avait posté des gardes pour savoir à l'avance qui était le fameux champion. Il devait savoir si ce dernier avait une chance de tuer La Montagne, en ce cas précis, il l'intercepterait et se proclamerait champion de Tyrion. Avec ou sans son avis. Sinon il le laisserait mourir puis défierais La Montagne en duel d'honneur.

« Ce serait-il enfui ? » pensa le prince de Dorne. « Le nain aurait-il perdu la tête et prit comme champion un froussard ? Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée pour cette arène, et l'on n'arrive pas en retard pour un duel judiciaire ».

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis l'annonce du vieux mestre qui patientait dans sa robe grise sous le soleil de midi. Tyrion n'avait pas répondu, trop occupé à boire une grande coupe de vin rouge. Il expira bruyamment une fois le précieux liquide entièrement savourer et tendit la coupe à un garde.

« J'y vais » pensa Oberyn, las d'attendre.

Son écuyer lui emboita le pas, les lances aux bras. Mais alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à quelques mètres du nain, ce dernier brisa le silence.

-Prince Oberyn, je suis ravi de voir que vous teniez tant à me défendre, mais mon champion est ici, et c'est lui qui va se battre.

Le dornien fût un instant soufflé par le culot du cadet Lannister. Puis par la seconde partie de sa phrase.

-Voici mon champion ! annonça-t-il à une assemblée silencieuse.

Un instant plus tard, un grand homme tomba de l'arbre qui se situait au-dessus du prince de Dorne. Tomber n'était pas le mot juste puisque la chute ne semblait nullement avoir ébranlé le colosse à la peau mate qui se dressait maintenant dos à lui.

Immédiatement, Oberyn fût frappé par l'impression de danger qu'il dégageait. C'était un sentiment désagréable qui l'écrasait, un réflexe naturel lui hurlant de fuir le plus vite possible. L'air semblait soudain plus lourd près de cet homme, c'était comme respirer du fer, cela écrasait les poumons et ses membres se raidissaient.

C'était un être immensément plus dangereux que n'importe quel chevalier ou guerrier, était-il seulement humain ? Il transpirait un telle odeur de sang que pour peu, le prince l'aurait pris pour la mort elle-même.

Impression qui se renforça lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouge écarlate, une couleur vive dans laquelle brillait une lueur calme, à mi-chemin entre celle d'un sage et celle d'un meurtrier. Une grande cicatrice en forme de croix partait des hauteurs de ses tempes et descendait en sillons blanchâtres jusqu'au bas de ses yeux. Ses cheveux décolorés semblaient eux aussi renforcer son aspect surnaturel, comme si son corps tout entier n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde.

Oberyn n'était pas le seul effrayé par ce champion aux allures monstrueuse. Le public était silencieux, observant mortifié le combattant qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce face à la vipère rouge.

Qui était cet étranger ? Un de ces guerriers Dothrakis venu des steppes arides d'Essos ? Sa peau mate semblait en effet similaire à celle des sauvages du désert, mais il était habillé comme un soldat, avec un pantalon et des chausses robustes et un long mentaux brun, et non comme un barbare puant vêtus de peaux malodorantes.

Incertain, il avança tout de même, mû par son devoir de vengeance.

Pour se retrouver face à une paume de main de la même taille que son visage, qui lui bloqua le passage.

-Ceci n'est pas ton combat. Déclara l'étranger d'une voix lourde et grave, presque paternelle.

Oberyn resta interdit un instant, incapable de bouger sous le regard sévère et sage de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Puis la colère déforma ses traits. Il pointa sa lance sous la gorge de l'étranger, à quelques petits centimètres de sa pomme d'Adam. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Cet homme derrière toi. Commença-t-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots. A violer ma sœur et ma nièce avant de les tuer tout comme mon neveu qui n'était qu'un nourrisson. J'ai droit de vengeance et cela, personne ne me l'enlèvera ! L'honneur des morts est en jeu et je ne vais pas laisser un barbare moralisateur me voler cela ! Ma vie n'aurait pas de sens sinon !

L'homme soupira et se contenta de repousser d'un geste simple la lance du prince. Il y eût une sorte d'éclair blanc et la lance se désintégra à la base de la lame. Oberyn contempla son arme inutilisable d'un air presque enfantin, les seigneurs et dames firent de même, se levant pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvés.

-Si tu ne vis que pour ta vengeance, tu es déjà mort. Tu te perds dans les abysses d'une haine qui te sert de prétexte pour vivre. As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu ferais après avoir tué cet homme ? Ou t'es-tu simplement enfermé dans la colère sans voir le futur ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à la Montagne qui attendait patiemment son épée à la main.

-J'ai été comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dit-il. Dévoré par un monstre de vengeance. La mort de cet homme ne t'apportera qu'une joie éphémère, ce que tu n'as pas su faire, c'est le deuil de ta sœur et de ses enfants. Ce sont les fantômes qui hantent ta vie.

Il s'avança au centre de l'arène, faisant face au géant en armure sous le regard effaré du public et du vieux mestre.

Tyrion s'approcha du prince qui tenait encore sa lance inutilisable en main. Le regard vide et perdu.

-Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela prince, mais croyez-moi c'est pour le mieux. Cet homme est un ami et un grand combattant, votre sœur ainsi que ses enfants seront vengés dans moins de cinq minutes. Mais je ne pouvais vous laisser affronter ce monstre. Si vous veniez à mourir, ce n'est pas seulement ma tête qui y passerait, mais aussi celle des sept royaumes, je ne peux laisser une autre guerre se déclencher.

Oberyn acquiesça sans perdre son expression de trouble profond. Il regardait l'homme faire face à la Montagne sans ciller bien que ce dernier le domine d'une demi-tête. A l'aise de sa lourde armure de fer, ce dernier semblait absolument ne rien craindre.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Cet homme. Demanda le prince.

-Hum… Je ne peux vous révéler son vrai nom, il tient à ne pas faire de vague. Mais il était connu jadis comme étant Scar. A cause de sa cicatrice sur le front.

Oberyn acquiesça. Les trompettes sonnèrent et le duel commença.

La Montagne prenait visiblement son adversaire comme un simple morceau de viande à abattre, pas du tout effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait à la lance du prince. Il devait sans doute considérer ça comme un tour de passe-passe.

Ses coups étaient brusques et peu raffinés. Il frappait pour écraser les os. Scar évitait les coups avec aisance mais ne contre-attaquait pas. Il cherchait une faille à exploiter, soupçonnant que le chevalier était plus habile que ne le laissait entrevoir.

La Montagne tenta un estoc. Beaucoup trop lent pour que son adversaire n'en tire pas profit. Scar se décala au dernier instant puis se propulsa en avant, la paume grande ouverte.

Mais il vit au dernier instant une chose qui l'obligea à se stopper : La Montagne avait lâché une main de la poignée de sa claymore juste après avoir lancé sa lame et son poing ganté d'acier venait à la rencontre du visage de l'Ishbal.

Celui-ci sentit le coup lui effleurer la joue et ouvrir une légère entaille, mais il ne ressentit pas l'onde de choc qui aurait dû lui éclater les os.

Il jura et se remit à esquiver quand le chevalier repartit à l'assaut, cette fois avec plus de vitesse et de précision.

Oberyn se fit la remarque qu'il serait probablement tombé dans le piège, et à voir le regard que Tyrion lui lança, le nain en pensait de même.

-Vas-tu cesser de fuir misérable lâche ! Tonna La Montagne alors que Scar venait d'éviter une énième fois sa lame.

Dans le public, certains commencèrent à le huer à lui hurler d'attaquer avec honneur, comme le ferait un vrai chevalier. Cela sembla l'énerver légèrement, son regard sang fût transpercé d'une pointe d'agacement. Il fit craquer les os de ses doigts et retira sa veste. Sous le soleil de midi, d'immenses tatouages brillèrent sur sa peau mate. Des signes complexes entrecroisés et ornés de mots tel que _Terra_ ou _Ndan._

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main gauche et la posa contre le sol. Un nouvel éclair blanc apparut et la pierre se mit à bouger et à changer de forme. La Montagne vit avec horreur des épieux de roc sortir du sol et se jeter vers lui.

Il sentit sa chaire se déchirer et ses organes s'extirper de son corps. L'intégralité de son estomac était à l'air libre. Scar s'approcha de lui alors qu'il vomissait du sang et posa sa main droite sur le casque du chevalier.

-Dans une prochaine vie, tâche de te souvenir de ces paroles. Déclara-t-il, très calme. Nul crime ne reste impuni.

Un dernier éclair déchira l'air, le casque se désintégra, et l'instant d'après, ce fût le visage terrifié de la Montagne qui éclata littéralement, ne laissant qu'une bouillie informe de sang, de chair et de cervelle couler le long de l'armure affaissée sur les épieux de pierre.

Des hurlements horrifiés se firent entendre dans les gradins. Oberyn lui ne dit pas un mot, un étrange sentiment lui prit le cœur. Une lourdeur brute qui lui écrasait la poitrine. La Montagne venait de mourir d'une horrible façon, mais il ne sentait pas libéré. Sa sœur ne reviendrait pas, malgré tout cela elle restait morte.

Une main douce vient se poser sur son cou et il sursauta. Ellaria était là, l'air préoccupée. Sans un mot elle vient se coller à lui pour le réconforter. Une secousse parcourut ses jambes, elle sentait bon, ses mains étaient chaudes. Elle lui semblait soudain encore plus belle qu'au premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il comprit les paroles de ce grand homme aux yeux rouges, il avait perdu dix-sept-ans à vivre de souvenirs et de haine sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait.

-Tu as une raison de vivre, ne la gâche pas jeune prince.

Scar passa à côté de lui sans prendre la peine de le regarder et s'approcha de Tyrion. Les gardes qui l'entourait reculèrent de deux pas, effrayés. L'Ishbal n'en tient même pas compte.

-Bon. Déclara le nain. Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes ?

 **Oui je suis de retour. Désolé de l'attente, celui-là a trainé un bout de temps dans mes cartons, trois mois pour être précis. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Reviews peut-être ?**


	10. Goultard (Wakfu)

-Tyrion Lannister ! Veuillez présenter votre champion !

La voix mestre Pycelle, bien que pas trop vacillante pour son grand âge se perdit dans le vent et les murmures du public. Tywin regardait l'arène avec ennui, il avait envie que tout cela se finisse vite, très vite.

Tyrion était une épine plantée dans son pied depuis trop longtemps. Sans compter les trop nombreuses fois où il avait déshonoré son nom en se vautrant dans la vinasse et les catins, il était le plus grand danger de sa famille. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas tué Joffrey. Mais à quoi bon essayer de d'en dissuader Cersei, rongée de chagrin qu'elle était. Autant en profiter pour faire disparaitre cette erreur de la nature et éviter une guerre entre lui sa fille.

Finir le procès sur un duel judiciaire avait déjà été une très mauvaise chose, il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité tant c'était une tradition ancienne. Le nain avait toujours été doué pour se tirer des pires situations. Le duel lui donnait sa chance.

En fait non, cela lui donnait un répit pour s'échapper, car nul ne pouvait vaincre La Montagne en duel. Sur un champ de bataille, peut-être, en profitant du chaos ou d'une flèche bien placée, le géant pouvait faillir, mais dans une arène vide sans possibilité de coup perfide, c'était joué d'avance. Il devrait ensuite doubler le nombre de garde devant la cellule de son abomination de fils pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Restait à savoir qui était l'abruti qui allait se faire massacrer.

-Mon champion le voici ! déclara d'une voix forte le petit homme.

Il y eût un sifflement dans l'air, d'abord léger puis beaucoup plus puissant. Quelque chose se rapprochait comme un projectile de catapulte. Le public entier leva les yeux au ciel pour voir une ombre orange et rouge arriver beaucoup trop vite du ciel.

Il y eût un fracas assourdissant et un nuage de poussière monstrueux s'éleva là où la _chose_ venait d'atterrir. Le souffle avait envoyé des graviers un peu partout, blessant légèrement quelques spectateurs. L'un d'eux avait creusé un sillon rouge le long de la joue de Tywin qui contemplait le sang sur main avec une incompréhension totale.

Lorsque le nuage disparût, il ne restait des marches menant à l'arène qu'un cratère fumant d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. En son centre se tenait un personnage atypique au sourire idiot : De taille moyenne, il n'était vêtu que d'une sorte de pantalon coupé à mi- tibias et ceinturé d'un tissu rouge où s'étalait un motif de croix. Ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant, formait un gigantesque chignon qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos.

-Oups… Je crois que je viens d'éclater les escaliers. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolé les gars.

Le public ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder comme l'apparition totalement improbable qu'il était.

-Bon mon petit Tyrion ça va bien ? Toujours rempli de plus de vin que d'eau. Lança-t-il au nain qui semblait être le seul à ne pas être étonné.

-Oh tu sais Goultard, le régime de prison m'aide un peu. Je crois que désormais un dixième de mon sang est composé d'eau, sachant que Podrick ne peut pas amener la moitié de la cave du palais dans ma geôle.

-Ha Podrick ! Ton écuyer c'est ça ? Il va bien ?

-Pas trop mal, il est parti en voyage avec une dame chevalier pour assurer une promesse que mon frère à faite.

L'homme éclata à nouveau d'un rire puissant qui fit sursauter l'assistance.

-On dirait Tristepaint ! Toujours à chercher le cœur des demoiselles. Oh d'ailleurs ça me fait penser ! Tu savais qu'il avait épousé Evangelyn ? La petite Cra blonde, et ils ont déjà deux gamins adorables. La petite est comme son père à toujours chercher la bagarre. Une vraie graine de Iop.

-Oh vraiment ? Et je n'ai pas été invité au mariage ? Je suis déçu, ça devait être bien mieux que celui de mon neveu. Tu sais, celui que je suis sensé avoir assassiné.

-C'est sûr que nos mariages sont plus conventionnels ! rit le Iop. C'est dommage parce qu'apparemment chez vous il y a toujours des drôles d'imprévus.

-Vas chez les dothrakis, conseilla le nain. Ils se battent pour rendre honneur aux mariés.

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Echangeant ragots et blagues salaces sans se soucier des regards ahuris du public, des gardes et de La Montagne qui ne comprenait décidément absolument rien de ce qui se passait.

-Tyrion a décidément des amis surprenants. Lâcha Jaime avec un petit sourire.

-Tu…connais cet homme ? demanda Tywin surpris de voir que son ainé ne semblait pas du tout être impacté par ce qui se passait.

-Bien sûr. Lui et une vingtaine d'autres sont venus le voir en apprenant qu'il avait besoin d'un champion pour ce duel. Apparemment il y a eu quelques disputes et désaccords, ils parlaient de « dette à rembourser » et de « fête royale ». En fait ils voulaient tous combattre pour lui et ils ont dû décider à une sorte de jeu étrange qui se joue avec un plateau, de l'argent en papier et des maisons à acheter. J'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris le principe mais c'est cet homme qui a tenu le plus de temps avant d'en avoir assez et de partir frapper sur quelque chose, ce qui fait de lui le vainqueur.

-Une vingtaine comme lui ? Mais comment sont-ils entrés sans que personne ne les voit ?

-Aucune idée. Quand je les ai rencontrés ils étaient déjà dans sa cellule et les gardes avaient disparus.

Tywin se contenta d'hocher la tête en entendant ça, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Pendant ce temps-là, le fameux Goultard et Tyrion avaient fini de papoter et le guerrier roux s'échauffait en vue du combat, étirant ses muscles et faisait craquer les vertèbres de son cou.

-Bien ! Je me présente, je suis Goultard le barbare ! Et je vais éclater ce gros tas en armure comme ça on pourra retourner faire la fête avec le petit Tyrion.

Le public ne bougea pas, pas plus que le gros tas en question et le mestre censé faire débuter le combat. Goultard se retrouva donc seul au milieu d'un silence de plomb, à se demander ce qu'il avait mal fait. Il était pourtant d'une clarté Iopienne. Lui venir tuer gros tas pour sauver ami et aller faire la fête.

Voyant que son père ne réagissait pas plus que les autres, Jaime se leva et alla voir les trompettistes qui attendaient eux aussi complètement abasourdis au bord des barrières.

Il écarta l'un de musiciens et lui prit son instrument. Prenant une longue inspiration et portant le tube de cuivre à ses lèvres, il joua ce qui devait être la note la plus laide jamais entendue dans tous Westeros.

Et Goultard n'attendit pas, son sang Iop bouillant dans ses veines.

Il fondit sur la Montagne à une vitesse ahurissante, trop rapide pour le commun des mortels qui ne vit qu'une téléportation d'une dizaine de mètres.

Et un Gregor Clegan s'envoler vers le mur et s'y fracasser après avoir pris le coup de poing du Iop. Il mourut sur le coup, le haut du corps écrasé par l'impact de l'attaque, et son cadavre s'enfonça profondément dans la pierre. Ne restait plus du colosse qu'une bouillie d'armure qui pissait le sang.

-Ben… C'est déjà fini ? lâcha Goultard,un sourcil levé, surpris de la faiblesse de son adversaire.

Tyrion eu un rire fort en le voyant peiné de cette façon. Puis il se tourna vers les gardes et demanda d'un air innocent : Bon, est-ce qu'on peut m'enlever ces menottes maintenant ?

 **Ha Goultard, quel bourrin ce mec, le combat a été rapide mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute c'est lui qui a « gagné » au Monopoly. Bref laissez de Reviews en son honneur pauvres mortels !**


	11. Harley Queen ( et invité surprise )

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez présenter votre champion.

Jaime Lannister regardait La Montagne qui patientait en armure, son casque à la main, de l'autre côté de l'arène. Il était impressionnant mais aussi, il fallait le dire, effrayant. Son surnom était dû à sa haute stature, mais à cette instant, immobile comme il était, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre sous le soleil brulant, il évoquait le roc et non l'homme. Le régicide était loin d'être serein quant au sort qui attendait son frère : Gregor Clegane était invaincu en duel depuis plus de vingt ans. Pour ne pas dire depuis qu'il avait eu une épée entre les mains.

Il faudrait un miracle pour sauver son frère : aucun des combattants de Westeros ne pouvait vaincre ce colosse à quelques exceptions qui n'étaient que suppositions. Il y avait le frère déserteur de Clegane, mais le Limier était sans doute à l'autre bout du continent à ravager une taverne et à baiser des putains. Peut-être Bronn aurait-il fait l'affaire mais il avait décliné, le mercenaire aimait sa vie et visiblement, La Montagne avait beaucoup de chances de la lui ôter. Quant à lui-même, depuis que ce chien aux ordres de Bolton lui avait coupé la main, toutes ses chances avaient été anéanties.

Sinon il aurait, sans aucun doute possible, accepter ce duel pour sauver son frère. Les manigances de son père et la colère de Cersei n'avait aucun impact sur lui, il sauverait son frère coute que coute. Même si pour cela il devait se parjurer un seconde fois.

-J'espère que ton champion à plus d'un tour dans son sac et les dieux qui veillent sur son cul parce que sinon ce petit duel judicaire n'aura servi à rien petit frère.

Tyrion le regarda avec un air amusé, son sourire démontrait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune peur face à ce qui pouvait arriver.

-Et qu'il arrivera vite. Poursuivit son frère. Il est déjà en retard et pour un duel, le retard peut équivaloir à un abandon tu le sais bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, ce gros tas de muscle vas avoir une sacrée surprise, et mon champion n'est absolument pas en retard mais exactement à l'heure. Regarde ce qui vient du ciel.

Jaime cru mal avoir entendu mais il leva la tête en voyant le doigt de son frère pointer la direction au-dessus de lui. Et il vit quelque chose de totalement incroyable : Une jeune femme, aux cheveux attachés en deux couettes blondes, qui flottait dans le ciel grâce à une sorte de toile géante qui emprisonnait l'air. Elle affichait un sourire semblable à celui des enfants qui découvrent que leurs parents les amènent à un tournoi de chevaliers.

Toute l'assemblée la regarda planer vers l'arène avec des yeux ronds comme le casque de Clegane. Elle atterrit ainsi juste devant Tyrion qui soupira en voyant l'immense drap lui tomber dessus. Jaime, et les gardes durent le découper à la dague pour en sortir et faire face au sourire fou de la jeune femme que les gradins contemplaient sans arriver à en croire leurs yeux.

En plus d'arriver littéralement du ciel et de son sourire plus que dérangé, La jeune femme était vêtue d'une tenue provocante et totalement étrange. Les mauvaises langues l'auraient traité de catin désespérée s'ils l'avaient vu marcher dans la rue vêtue de cette façon. Le mot d'ordre semblait être légèreté : un tee-shirt bien trop mince pour ne pas laisser voir son nombril et la forme de ses seins, un short qui tenait plus de la ceinture cache-sexe qu'autre choses et des bas-résilles provoquants qui descendaient jusqu'à des bottes aux talons surélevés. Si vous ajoutiez à cela son maquillage blafard rehaussé des couleurs bariolées et la longue batte de base-ball accrochée dans son dos, vous obteniez la femme la plus étrange qu'ai jamais vu Westeros.

-Salut mon Titi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée et braillarde. Désolé du retard mais tu sais comment est mon chauffeur, faut toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-Ravi de te voir Harley. Et pour ce qui est du Joker tu connais mon avis. Tu devrais le laisser tomber à la seconde où il lèvera la main sur toi.

-Roh joue pas les bons pères de familles, il s'est calmé tu sais, grâce à toi en partie et puis la chauve-souris aussi a donné un coup de main, nos petits problèmes se résolvent.

Jaime les regarda discuter de quelque chose qui ne le concernait visiblement pas, pas plus que le reste de l'arène. Une seule chose restait claire dans son esprit : C'était cette Harley qui allait se battre contre la Montagne. Quelle folie avait encore commis son frère ?

Mestre Pycelle était visiblement aussi choqué que le régicide mais pour des raisons différentes. Il s'avança de quelques pas et apostropha Tyrion d'une voix lourde.

-Tyrion Lannister comment osez-vous bafouer une cérémonie sacrée en faisant combattre une femme ! Les règles des duels judiciaires ne sauraient s'assouplir assez pour laisser un tel blasphème s'accomplir. Aucune femme n'a à tenir d'arme et surtout pas lors d'un rituel où les dieux posent leurs yeux sur nous.

Quelques harangues timides provenant des gradins virent appuyer les paroles du vieux mestre. Jaime aurait été ravi de voir Brienne réapprendre à cet imbécile comment parler aux femmes, malheureusement elle était déjà partie trouver les filles Stark. Mais mettre une paire de claque au vieil intriguant pouvait attendre, il fallait se débrouiller pour que le combat ait lieu. Sinon la tête de son frère allait finir sur une pique avant la fin de la journée.

Mais Harley montra qu'elle était venue pour se battre.

En flinguant le vieux prêtre avec le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture.

La détonation sèche fit taire le public trop bruyant, et tous contemplèrent l'immense flaque rouge qui faisait figure de tête au cadavre de Pycelle, désormais étendu au bord de l'arène, les bras ironiquement placés en croix.

-Je suis venu pour sauver le petit Tyrion. Donc maintenant vos gueules où je vous transforme en cupcakes sauce framboise.

Même si la plupart des chevaliers et dames ne savaient pas ce qu'était un cupcake, ils suivirent sagement l'ordre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit, satisfaite.

-Tu devrais ne pas utiliser ton pistolet Harley. Lâcha le nain nonchalamment.

Elle se retourna vers le nain, l'air de demander « maiseuuuuuuuh pourquoi » ?

-C'est plus amusant si tu lui éclate sa tête à la batte tu ne crois pas ? Pose-le là, tu le récupéreras après lui avoir réglé son compte.

Jaime eût un frisson en voyant un sourire encore plus tordu que les précédents traverser le visage de la psychopathe. Elle eut un grand rire qui glaça le sang de l'assistance tant il ressemblait à celui d'une enfant qui s'apprête à tuer quelqu'un de façon douloureuse et lente. Le pistolet tomba au sol et elle s'étira d'une façon provoquante avant de faire face à son adversaire. Le régicide se fit soudain la réflexion que son frère avait trouvé le meilleur combattant possible.

Harley avança en sautillant et en faisant tourner sa batte dans sa main, le bois semblait alors beaucoup plus menaçant que la claymore de Clegane. Le chevalier s'avança tout de même sans fléchir. Après tout, la plus grande menace venait de l'objet noir qu'elle avait laissé au sol. Sa batte n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de bois sur lequel elle avait peint un « Bonne nuit » ironique. Elle était ce qu'elle semblait être, un mauvais clown.

Il s'avança prudemment, jaugeant la distance et vérifiant du regard si elle n'avait pas d'autres armes magiques cachées sur elle.

Puis il chargea.

Plus de deux cent kilos de muscle et d'acier plongèrent avec une létalité assurée vers la frêle jeune femme…

Qui disparut soudainement du champ de vision du géant. Un instant plus tard, un choc lourd à l'arrière de sa tête l'informa qu'elle venait de sauter au-dessus de lui et lui avait laissé un coup en guise de cadeau. Il se retourna brutalement en balançant son épée, espérant faucher la voltigeuse au passage. Mais Harley avait déjà anticipé, et, se glissant sous son flanc droit, elle envoya deux coups appuyés au casque du chevalier qui se déforma sous les impacts.

Celui-ci déjà désorienté, vis son champ de vision être réduit par deux à cause des chocs que son casque venait de subir.

Sans attendre, Harley frappa sa jambe à l'arrière de la rotule, le faisant s'agenouiller. Tournant sur ses talons dans une pirouette gracieuse, elle se déplaça sur la gauche de Clegane et lui administra un nouveau coup encore plus violent à l'arrière du crâne.

-Allez faut bouger plus vite, je m'ennuie moi. Lança-t-elle.

Furieux, la Montagne envoya un nouveau coup d'épée dans le vide et se releva rapidement pour faire face à une Harley toujours souriante et confiante.

Le manège continua ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Le public regardait l'immense Gregor Clegane se faire maltraiter par une jeune femme qui riait comme une folle et le harcelait de coups et de piques verbales. Les mouvements du colosse se faisaient de plus en plus lent, signe des dégâts évident sur ses jambes et ses points vitaux. Harley frappait fort et aux bons endroits, encore quelques minutes de ce traitement et il tomberait sans pouvoir se relever.

Tywin Lannister contemplait la scène, ivre de rage. Son guerrier le plus féroce était en train de servir de proie à une catin peinturlurée. D'un geste discret, il fit signe à ses gardes de se positionner prêt de l'entrée. Si Gregor Clegane venait à perdre, il ferait exécuter son fils et cette folle avant que l'un où l'autre n'ait pu se servir de l'arme magique qui avait tué Pycelle, le vieux prêtre ayant été assassiné devant témoin, il pourrait faire annuler le duel sans préjudice. Sa fille capta la manœuvre et approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à admirer la danse mortelle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux pour le remarquer.

Jaime cependant, vit du coin de l'œil Oberyn Martell qui se rapprochait d'eux, la lance à la main. Le prince de Dorne fit un signe aussi discret au régicide, montrant les mentaux d'or qui se positionnaient dans un calme et une maitrise parfaite. Visiblement il n'allait pas être le seul à défendre Tyrion.

Preuve supplémentaire du complot, les deux gardes qui entourait Tyrion avaient posé leurs mains sur la garde de leurs épées et ils jetaient de constants regards au nain. Dans quelques secondes tout allait se transformer en bain de sang. Ils attendaient juste une étincelle.

Puis soudain il y eût un revirement de situation : Clegane avait fini par toucher Harley qui gisait au sol, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

Le géant contempla d'un air vindicatif le corps inerte de son adversaire et poussa un hurlement de victoire. Tout était allé si vite que la foule avait eu du mal à voir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle acclama le champion des Lannisters sans hésiter. Les gardes se détendirent et certains rirent de voir l'arrogante ainsi jetée sur la pierre. Tyrion se crispa et maugréa une prière.

Tout était perdu.

Et l'enfer éclata.

Plus précisément une décharge de balles éclata au milieu des acclamations et le géant se retrouva avec une dizaine de trous rouges au milieu de sa poitrine en une fraction de seconde. Son épée tomba au sol avec fracas et un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'arène. Eberlué, il contempla le sang qui coulait lentement de son plastron comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il tomba en arrière sans que ses jambes ne puissent le retenir.

De la foule sortit un homme que personne n'avait remarqué et qui pourtant, était loin de passer inaperçu. Le teint blafard comme un cadavre, des yeux verts criard comme les cheveux qu'il avait plaqué en arrière et les dents recouverts de plaques d'argent, il était vêtu de violet et de blanc de façon suffisamment aéré pour que l'on voit les multiples tatouages qui parsemait sa peau. Dans ses mains, une mitrailleuse noire fumait encore.

On pouvait lire sur son visage une haine terrible mêlée à envie de mort si profonde que n'importe quel garde se serait liquéfié face à lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à la Montagne qui agonisait toujours, cherchant désespérément à respirer malgré ses poumons perforés qui se remplissaient de son sang.

-Personne… articula-t-il… Ne Touche… à ma Harley… Et surtout pas un gros tas dans une boite de conserve. Dis bonjour au Diable de la part du Joker, je dois lui manquer.

Il appuya sur la détente et vida le chargeur sur la tête du géant. La foule hurla d'horreur en voyant la cervelle se répandre sur les dalles et Tywin se leva en hurlant aux gardes des ordres secs. Malheureusement pour lui, le Joker n'était pas venu sans une surprise de son cru. De nouvelles détonations claquèrent et les manteaux dorés tombèrent comme des mouches en quelques secondes. Les deux gardes proches de Tyrion reçurent tous deux une balle dans la nuque de la part d'un mercenaire caché dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux et le reste de la troupe encercla complètement l'arène, tenant en joue l'ensemble des seigneurs et dames.

Personne n'osa contester, et Tywin resta seul debout, complètement ahuri de voir la garde royale anéantie et à la merci d'un fou aux cheveux verts.

Le Joker retourna près du corps d'Harley, le visage soudain empreint de mélancolie. Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres figées, il contemplait la jeune femme immobile sans oser la toucher, comme si elle était trop pure pour qu'il la touche.

L'air était lourd, plein d'une tristesse solennelle, le temps lui-même semblait s'arrêter, comme emprisonné dans une bouteille. Un instant magique, romantique, touchant, semblable à celui où le héros prend conscience qu'il n'a pu sauver son amour.

-Tu me prend vraiment pour une petite fille sans défense non ? laissa échapper le cadavre.

Harley se redressa en essuyant le liquide écarlate qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Cet abruti m'a juste retourné une baffe avec son gros fist en fer. J'ai fait semblant pour le spectacle, amener de la tension, un climax… C'est pas drôle si le gentil gagne à chaque fois trop facilement. Et puis j'ai bien aimée t'entendre dire « Ma Harley » avec cette belle voix grave d'acteur d'Hollywood.

Le joker sourit et l'embrassa à pleine lèvres.

Ce qui fit applaudir Tyrion, visiblement le seul à ne pas être choqué de la scène. Oberyn et Jaime eux, se regardaient comme si l'un d'eux avait la réponse à tout ce carnage et cette attaque surprise, doublé d'une scène de retrouvaille amoureuse.

-Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? demanda le Régicide.

-Absolument pas, mais… je crois que votre père vient de se faire avoir à son propre jeu, il est rouge comme un étranger qui vient à Dorne pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tywin était en effet écarlate de colère, incapable de croire ce qui lui arrivait.

-Est-ce là la dernière de tes trahisons Tyrion ! tonna-t-il, attirant l'attention du public entier ainsi que des mercenaires. Tu as préparé un coup d'état mené par des assassins et des catins ! Tuer ton neveu ne t'a donc pas suffi ?

Le joker se releva et murmura quelques mots à Harley qui acquiesça et alla se placer aux côtés de Tyrion, son légendaire sourire aux lèvres.

Puis le clown avança vers Tywin, le dos droit et le sourire plein d'arrogance et de folie.

-Premièrement, Tyrion n'a rien fait, c'est Harley qui a insistée pour venir le sauver. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un coup d'état, simplement un arbitrage un peu partial du petit jeu qu'allaient jouer les abrutis en toge jaune, et troisièmement… Tu es qui ?

-C'est mon père Joker. Annonça Tyrion, l'air simple et dénué d'intérêt.

Ce dernier se retourna avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui t'a condamné et à cause duquel ma Harley a été blessée ?

-Grossièrement… oui.

-Bien, bien.

Le joker toisa le patriarche Lannister d'un regard torve. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, pencha la tête deux trois à droite et trois à gauche et finit par sortir un couteau à la lame effilée et joua distraitement avec. Comme s'il pensait faire quelque chose mais qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir sous toutes les coutures.

-Avez-vous déjà dansé avec le diable au clair de lune ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Plait-il ? dit Tywin, décontenancé par l'absurdité de la question.

-Oh, désolé, une vieille réplique d'un vieux film.

Et il lança le couteau dans le ventre de Tywin qui s'écroula en gémissant alors que Cersei se mettait à hurler d'horreur. Le joker retourna tranquillement vers Harley et l'enlaça tendrement alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec fougue.

-Bon… fit Tyrion un peu gêné. Est-ce qu'on peut m'enlever ces menottes

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Je vous annonce officiellement que cette fic se terminera dans quelques chapitres, 5 ou 6 tout au plus et j'en entamerai une nouvelle sur un sujet similaire. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des review, ça fait toujours plaiz.**

 **P-S : Oui ce sont le Joker et la Harley de Suicide Squad. J'aimais bien leur look et leur attitude. Ils étaient juste dans un mauvais film.**


	12. Levi Ackerman ( L'attaque des Titans)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez présenter votre champion !

L'arène était pleine, bruyante et impatiente. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait droit à un duel judicaire. Et depuis l'arrêt de Tournoi pour cause de manque d'argent, les distractions étaient rares et bienvenues quand elles pouvaient vous tirer hors des complots et autres machinations quotidiennes qui constituaient la grande part d'une vie à la cour du roi.

Peut-être était-il temps de faire comme à Essos, et d'envoyer les pauvres se battre entre eux dans les arènes. Après tout ils allaient mourir vite, ce serait mieux si cela pouvait faire un peu de spectacle au passage.

Tywin Lannister ne prêtait guère attention aux élucubrations cérémonielles du vieux mestre ou à l'enthousiasme du public : il avait autre chose en tête à cet instant.

Plusieurs de ses espions lui faisaient parvenir des bruits à propos d'un mystérieux guerrier qui était arrivé le matin même à Port Réal à bord d'un bateau étrange qui naviguait sans voile et qui était aussitôt reparti en direction des iles de Fer.

Un homme de petite taille en était descendu. Le visage couvert par la capuche d'une longue cape verte qui dissimulait ses traits, ses épaules, ses armes, et où s'étalait un blason pour le moins étrange : Deux ailes, une bleu nuit et une blanche ocre, qui s'entrecroisaient. Ce n'était là ni le symbole d'une épée louée ni d'aucune seigneurie connue. Visiblement, il était le champion de Tyrion, puisque qu'il ne s'était à aucun moment éloigné des alentours de l'arène.

Mais le problème principal résidait ailleurs. En entendant ces rumeurs, Cersei avait fait presser quelques gardes pour l'assassiner en toute discrétion dans une impasse sombre. Bien sûr sans le prévenir lui, son propre père, qu'elle allait commanditer un meurtre sacrilège : Les champions étants, bien sûr, protégés par les règles de ce duel judiciaire. On n'était pas chez les sauvages, il y avait des règles pour s'entretuer.

Mais visiblement le champion était assez doué au combat pour ne pas s'en faire en plus d'être d'une discrétion manifeste : Les cadavres en morceaux des gardes avaient été découverts baignant dans une mare de sang et le champion avait disparu de la vue de tous les espions.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les mains de Cersei étaient aussi crispées que l'expression meurtrière collée à son visage. Jaime, son jumeau lui ne semblait absolument pas se préoccuper de cela, il regardait la foule et la scrutait avec attention. Comme s'il y cherchait quelqu'un.

Tyrion s'avança près de Mestre Pycelle pour lui répondre comme s'il se souciait de la qualité de son audition, et il parla sans ciller sous les regards meurtriers de La Montagne et de sa sœur.

-Mon champion est le Caporal Levi Ackerman. Et s'il n'est pas présent en cet instant c'est à cause des menus problèmes qu'il a rencontré : à savoir de multiples tentatives d'assassinats fomenté par quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de ce duel. Je vous serai grès d'excuser son léger retard, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Tyrion retourna à sa place, sous les murmures approbateurs d'une foule qui échangeait déjà ragots et conspirations. On ne tuait pas un champion avant le duel : c'était de la barbarie d'essayer de tuer un champion AVANT qu'on ne l'envoie mourir dans les règles. Non il fallait respecter les traditions et se massacrer à l'amiable, en respectant les codes.

Cersei bouillait littéralement de rage sur son siège. Une situation qui n'échappa à son jumeau (ni au reste des personnes présente d'ailleurs).

-Il serait peut-être tant de voir la réalité en face. Tyrion n'a pas tué Joffrey. Lâcha calmement le régicide.

Cette réplique ne fût apparemment pas du goût de la reine qui répondit avec une voix glacée en contraste avec la fureur brûlante qui luisait dans ses yeux.

-Jaime… que veut-tu dire par là. J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle tentative infondée de sauver la peau de cette misérable vermine au moins ?

-Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que Joffrey lui renverserait sa coupe de vin sur la tête. Rétorqua son frère avec certitude. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu acheter le poison qui a couté la vie à ton fils. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et c'est un poison extrêmement rare, importé depuis Essos. L'assassinat à été prévu de longue date, peut-être même avant la bataille de la Néra. Avec sa charge de main du roi, ses blessures et les multiples espions qui le surveillaient, il n'a jamais eu la possibilité de tenir cette fiole entre ses mains. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a assassiné le roi.

La tirade de Jaime s'était faite à voix basse, mais les personnes autour de lui, à savoir Kevan, Tywin et Cersei s'étaient rapprochées, attirés par ces révélations. Son oncle, tout innocent qu'il était se retourna vers son neveu, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

-Par les dieux… Jaime… Tu veux dire qu'il y a un traitre en liberté et que Tyrion n'était qu'un écran de fumé, une distraction ?

-C'est qui semble être vrai mon oncle. Et un traitre puissant et fortuné nous menace. Ce poison coûte une véritable fortune, principalement parce qu'il est connu pour tuer à coup sûr. Et il est suffisamment puissant pour payer le silence des marchands, la garde a interrogée tous les marchands venant d'Essos et aucun ne parle ! Leurs lèvres et leurs langues ont été liée par l'or d'un seigneur.

-Sornettes. Grimaça Tywin. Un des hommes de Tyrion à pu aller acheter ce poison en toute discrétion.

-Un seul homme avait suffisamment sa confiance pour qu'il puisse lui confier une telle mission. Et le Chevalier Bronn n'a pas quitté la ville ou n'est allé aux quais un seul instant depuis les derniers mois je peux le garantir.

-Tu perd ton temps et des ressources précieuses Jaime. Rétorqua sèchement son père. Le procès à eu lieu et Tyrion à choisi le duel judiciaire après nous avoir menacés, c'est une preuve de sa culpabilité. De plus as-tu oublié le témoignage qui à permis de le condamner ? Non, il n'y a aucun traitre ici ! Ce nain est coupable et le jugement s'apprête à être rendu !

Dégouté, le régicide secoua la tête, conscient que son père avait volontairement dénié les preuves qu'il apportait. Tyrion avait était jugé pour un crime dont il était innocent, simplement parce que son propre père et sa propre sœur le voulait mort.

Kevan vient poser sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Visiblement il restait le seul Lannister avec un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il était clair que la plus grande menace venait du réel assassin de Jeoffrey. Un ennemi puissant aux ressources multiples qui avait réussi à tuer un roi. Le plus important était de découvrir son identité et surtout ses dessins. La famille Lannister tout entière était peut-être visée.

Un murmure de la foule le tira hors de ses pensées et recapta l'attention de son père.

L'homme mystérieux était bien comme le décrivait les espions, mais alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'arène, tous purent voir son visage. Il avait enlevé sa capuche et ses traits étaient illuminés par la lumière de midi. Son regard était froid, lugubre et plein de morgue, les yeux d'un combattant vétéran qui a vu plus d'horreur qu'un homme ne devrait en voir.

A sa ceinture pendait un équipement étrange, un genre de fourreau métallique pendait à chacune de ses hanches. Cela semblait bien trop lourd et bien trop grand pour combattre efficacement, mais les épées qui y étaient rangées semblaient longues et redoutables.

Cet attirail n'avait rien d'ordinaire et semblait bien mal adapté à un homme si petit. Enfin… par rapport à La Montagne, beaucoup d'homme semblaient nains. Mais le fait était que la stature du champion ne pouvait être qualifiée d'imposante : il dépassait à peine Tyrion d'une demi tête.

Pourtant la haute taille du chevalier ne semblait en rien l'ébranler alors qui s'avançait au centre de l'arène. Il ne semblait absolument pas être impressionné ni même effrayé comme l'avait été les pauvres gueux qui avaient servis, quelques jours auparavant, d'échauffement à Clégane.

-Caporal Levi Ackerman. Déclara-t-il sobrement de sa voix grave et morne. Je suis le champion de Tyrion Lannister.

La Montagne tira son épée et mit son casque. Signe qu'il n'était, lui non plu,s pas venu pour les politesses. Levi dégaina lui aussi et pendant un instant, tous les regards se fixèrent sur les lames qui se faisaient front.

Celle de Clégane était gigantesque : presque une plaque de métal aiguisé et forgé en pointe. Il avait fallu plusieurs forgerons pour crée cette monstruosité ainsi qu'une somme rondelette pour payer les artisans. C'était une claymore qu'il pouvait manier à une main sans difficulté et avec une certaine dextérité malgré son lourd poids. Le fer luisant sous la lumière de midi ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : un bain de sang dont il se gaverait.

En revanche celles du petit homme étaient longues tout en semblant légères et acérées. Des coupures semblaient avoir été marquées tous les vingt centimètres sans pour autant fragiliser le corps de l'acier.

Mais le plus étrange restait la garde qui s'était vu accolée une double gâchette et une grande manette reliée aux fourreaux par des câble en aciers. A quoi pouvait donc bien servir un attirail pareil ? Comment se battre avec des fils qui entravent les mouvements des épées ?

Bien qu'un peu troublé par ces armes inconnues, Tywin garda un visage de marbre et fit signe aux trompettes qui sonnèrent avec force, invitant le Mestre à reculer précipitamment s'il ne voulait finir découpé par inadvertance.

La Montagne ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança à pas rapides vers Levi qui attendit sans broncher, les épées tournées vers le sol. Le géant fit quelques feintes de mouvements, juste pour tester son adversaire, et ne vit rien de dangereux. Il fonça donc et leva haut sa claymore dans l'optique de couper son opposant en deux.

Ce dernier appuya sur l'une des gâchettes de son épée droite et un pieu relié à un câble fût expulsé à grande vitesse. Se plantant dans le mur de l'arène, il tracta son propriétaire moins d'une demie seconde plus tard, laissant la lourde lame du géant frapper le sol.

Levi atterrit sans dommage sur le muret, à quelques mètres de la loge royale où Cersei, Kevan et Tywin bondirent de leur siège en le voyant si proche. Sans se soucier d'eux, le caporal appuya à nouveau sur ses gâchettes, se projetant cette fois là où la Montagne avait attendu quelques minutes plus tôt. En plein vol, il enclencha son autre épée ce qui envoya un nouveau câble dans une direction proche de Tyrion. L'autre se détacha à cet instant et sa direction changea brusquement ce qui eu pour conséquence d'imprimer une forte rotation sur son corps.

La Montagne vit une tornade de lames plonger vers lui à toute vitesse et il ne pût qu'esquiver de justesse grâce à un pas de côté. Mais une douleur brûlante à son flanc l'informa que l'acier avait coupé son armure et s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la chaire de son estomac.

Profitant de la vitesse acquise, Levi rebondit sur le mur et d'une pirouette, se retrouva à plus de cinq mètres du sol, à un endroit qu'un humain ne pouvait pas espérer fréquenter naturellement. D'un coup de gâchette supplémentaire, il envoya un câble se planter aux pieds de Clégane et repartit vers lui, les épées en direction de la gorge du chevalier.

Ce dernier eût la chance de voir le coup arriver et il s'écarta à nouveau de justesse. Toutefois, les armes de Levi laissèrent un double sillon dans son casque, à quelques millimètres de ses yeux.

Sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue après ses cabrioles, il fonça vers le chevalier et frappa comme une véritable tempête d'épées : bondissant et frappant comme un serpent sans laisser au géant la moindre ouverture pour se reposer. Celui-là même qui était invaincu en duel et connu pour terrifier ses ennemies se retrouva à lutter pour sa vie, parant la frénésie meurtrière d'un homme deux fois plus petit que lui.

Son armure était un énorme handicape. Son poids l'empêchait de se déplacer assez vite pour échapper à son assaillant et son casque bloquait son champ de vision de manière plus que gênante. Levi en tirait parti et visait ses angles morts. Mais sans la vitesse acquise par ses acrobaties et son jeu de câble, les lames ne parvenait pas à ouvrir l'épaisse couche de fer en un seul coup, en revanche, les assauts répétés ouvraient des brèches petit à petit.

La Montagne finit par retrouver son équilibre en se campant solidement sur ses jambes. Il commença alors à repousser son adversaire en usant de son poids et, décelant une faille, il tenta un coup d'estoc vicieux.

Vaine tentative puisque Levi esquiva l'attaque avec agilité. Lançant une nouvelle fois ses câbles, il commença à tourner autour de l'arène en changeant toujours brusquement de directions, ce qui obligea le chevalier à tourner sans cesse sur lui-même pour ne pas le perdre des yeux.

Le public écarquilla les yeux en le voyant prendre de plus en plus de vitesse : et pour cause, il devenait presque impossible de suivre la valse des câbles et des épées. Levi n'était plus qu'une silhouette floue qui volait au-dessus de l'arène en mouvements chaotiquement frénétiques. Il contrôlait l'espace, se projetant là où il le désirait en ayant une conscience totale de son environnement.

Tyrion, lui, souriait calmement. Il savait comment cela allait finir.

Brusquement, les câbles passèrent devant La Montagne et ses plantèrent derrière lui. Le chevalier ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il venait d'être piégé : Levi, en véritable tornade destructrice, fonça vers sa proie prisonnière de la cage que formaient les câbles.

Les lames déchiquetèrent le géant du torse aux jambes, faisant s'envoler la tête encore coincée dans le casque. Le reste se transforma immédiatement : fer, sang, chaire, muscle et os devinrent une bouillie infâme qui tomba au sol et répandit ses liquides morbides sur les dalles de pierres.

Le caporal, qui avait atterrit un genou à terre, se releva lentement, complètement trempé d'écarlate des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux froids fixèrent le cadavre alors que des sillons de sang coulaient le long de ses joues et il rengaina ses épées en lâchant un soupir agacé face à l'état de ses vêtements.

Puis avisant la tête qui était retombée à quelques pas de là, il la frappa d'un coup de pied et l'envoya en direction de la loge royale. La balle improvisée atterrit sur les genoux de Cersei qui hurla de terreur en voyant le sang taché sa robe et les yeux blancs du défunt géant la fixer.

Tyrion applaudit son champion et rit en voyant les gardes reculer, les mains sur leurs armes, face au tueur trempé de sang qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Tu en a mis du temps Levi. Fit remarquer le Lutin. Je te savais plus efficace sur les titans.

-Tss. Ce mec était minuscule, même par rapport aux plus petits des titans. J'ai mis du temps à trouver comme l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Si tu voulais de la vitesse d'exécution tu aurais dû demander à Eren. Il aurait écrasé ce minable et on en aurait plus parlé.

-J'ai tendance à aimer un peu trop le spectacle pour ça. C'était plus amusant de te voir voltiger que de voir Eren écraser un cloporte.

-Alors ne te plaint pas. Râla encore le caporal. Faut qu'on y aille. Je dois me laver et j'ai promis aux autres de te ramener pour le repas, Sacha va faire un AVC si on est en retard, le bateau ne va pas tarder à arriver aux quais.

-Bon et bien on va pouvoir y aller je pense. Peut-on m'enlever ces menottes s'il vous plait ? Demanda le nain aux gardes avec un sourire arrogant.

 **Voilà ! un nouveau chapitre de fait** **En espérant que ça vous ait plu de voir l'un des héros avec le moins de joie de vivre au monde découper le « minuscule » Grégor Clégane.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour demander l'apparitions de personnages (venant de tous ce qui vous passe par la tête), partager votre avis sur ce chapitre ou juste dire que vous avez aimé.**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt pour de nouveaux massacres.**


	13. Sherlock Holmes ( Version 2009 )

**Précision importante, les personnages dont il est ici question sont issus des films réalisés par Guy Ritchie et non de la série de Gatiss et Moffat. Si vous n'avez jamais vu ces films, je vous les conseille. Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.**

-Tyrion Lannister ! Veuillez présenter votre champion.

Le vieil homme qui s'égosille en bordure de l'arène semble tenir plus que tout à respecter ce rituel désuet qui consiste à hurler des phrases prétendument importantes sans tenir compte du fait qu'elles sont totalement inutiles. Dans le cas précis, pourquoi mettre à mal ses cordes vocales quand le champion, c'est-à-dire moi, n'est qu'à deux mètres du nain.

Craint-il que j'ai une extinction de voix en plein été ? Sa santé doit être déclinante. Mais en plus du diabète qu'il doit trimballer, sa myopie est-elle à ce point développée pour qu'il soit incapable de voir que je suis assis à côté de mon ami à la taille réduite depuis plus de dix minutes ? Je sais bien que cette armure de cuir que je porte est visuellement difficile à supporter mais tout de même.

Il faudra d'ailleurs que je dise à Tyrion que les motifs gravés au niveau de mes épaules sont, en plus d'être grossièrement réalisés, ridicules et enfantins.

Mais assez de détails, place au combat.

Je me lève donc pour me présenter et j'attrape la rapière que l'on a forgé pour mon usage personnel : une belle lame, bien équilibrée et solide malgré une légère faiblesse dans l'acier qui devrait la rendre facilement cassable dans environ dix-neuf ans si je n'abuse point mes calculs. Mais je n'aurais besoin que de quelques minutes pour battre l'énergumène en armure.

John est visiblement du même avis que moi et il me signifie d'un geste de tête qu'il ne faut pas trainer.

-Ne trainez pas Holmes. Me lance-t-il. Il est inutile de vous donner en spectacle.

Si je me souviens bien, il a rendez-vous avec ses beaux-parents à cinq heures pour boire le thé. Détestable habitude qu'il a. Je suis ravi qu'il m'ait accompagné. Port-Réal est une ville détestable, sale et remplie d'abrutis. Même pour sauver un ami aussi vieux que Tyrion, il est désagréable de trainer dans une ville peuplée à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents d'imbéciles relativement attardé.

Et je ne parle pas dans ce cas des paysans et autre miséreux qui vivent dans la fange au milieu des maladies et autres cauchemars de médecins que l'on trouve encore à L'est de Londres sous le règne de notre chère reine Victoria. Prenez ces nobles idiots qui viennent assister au combat. Les trois quarts d'entre eux sont de la chaire à canon qui à juste eu la chance de grandir au bon endroit. Ils ne contrôlent rien, n'arrivent à rien, et sont les pions parfaitement manipulables des vrais maitres de la ville.

Prenez en contre-exemple le père de mon ami Tyrion, ce vieillard en armure dont la calvitie et le teint des joues sous-entend un manque de fer dû sans doute à des problèmes d'estomac. C'est un homme comme l'ambition les façonnent : Droit, intransigeant, charismatique, il cache une vilaine perte de contrôle de ses muscles derrière des mouvements lents qu'il veut montrer comme calculés. La seule chose qui le pousse à vivre c'est cet appétit de pouvoir qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rassasier. Je peux déceler à vue d'œil une demi-douzaine de pathologie mentale présente chez lui dont une certaine mégalomanie et sociopathie très poussée. Sa famille ne doit être pour lui que pièce avec une importance qu'il répartit selon ce qu'il pourra en tirer.

Dans le cas de Tyrion, pas grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur, mais ce domaine touche également au traumatisme de la perte de sa femme, sans doute le seul être au monde qu'il ait aimé un jour. Sa rigidité comportementale à peut-être été le point de départ de la relation incestueuse qui lit le reste de la famille Lannister. Je suppose cependant que la sœur de Tyrion en tire plus que des relations charnelles et se sert de son lien étroit avec son jumeau pour le manipuler.

Jaime est parfois si touchant de naïveté que l'on croirait l'un de ces héros qui peuplent les torchons dégoutants qui lit Madame Hudson, ces romans à l'eau de rose bon marché.

Mais finissons-en avec les analyses, j'ai un géant à tuer.

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes, champion de Tyrion Lannister et je combat aujourd'hui pour son honneur et son innocence.

La mention de ces deux termes fait grincer quelques dents parmi les officiels. Désolé de ne pas dire que je viens sauver sa peau pour faire plaisir à vos égaux et aux machinations politiques en cours. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis anglais, si j'avais pour habitude de ne pas énerver les gens, ça se saurait.

Voyons voir l'animal que je m'apprête à affronter.

Un peu plus de deux mètres de haut, des bras comme des troncs d'arbres, une armure qui doit peser aux alentours des cinquante kilos et une épée faite plus pour déchiqueter que pour autre chose. Et ce Clegan à la tête à savoir s'en servir.

Malheureusement pour lui, son cerveau ne semble pas avoir suivi l'exemple de développement de ses muscles, ce qui pourrait expliquer la grimace qui lui sert d'expression. C'est le genre d'homme qui se croit invincible. Sûr de sa force et ce qu'il peut en tirer. Il lui faudra malheureusement apprendre que tous les hommes sont destinés à mourir.

Et c'est ce qui arrive aujourd'hui.

Les trompettes de cuivre sonnent pour annoncer le début du combat, l'une d'elle sonne faux avec une tierce légèrement en deçà de ce qu'il faudrait, sans doute un défaut dans la conception du cuivre, et le géant approche à pas lents.

Son langage corporel parle pour lui : muscles crispés, mains serrées sur la garde de son épée, démarche qui accélère légèrement. Il va charger et essayer de m'avoir en un coup. Le handicap de son poids l'empêche de continuer un duel longtemps et il le sait. De par son manque de mobilité il est une proie facile pour quelqu'un d'agile. Sans doute me prend-t-il pour un assassin plutôt lâche qui attaque en traitre.

Mais j'aime trop le spectacle pour l'abattre d'une simple balle.

Prévoyons… le temps d'arrête autour de moi alors que je visualise déjà le combat dans ses moindres détails et possibilités.

Scénario le plus probable : Un coup circulaire en partant de sa hanche. Esquiver en se baissant, stopper la charge en transperçant la jambe gauche à la rotule. Faire deux pas sur la droite pour éviter le retour de la lame. Attaquer au foie dans un estoc rapide. Frapper d'un coup pied sec la jambe déjà endommagée pour disloquer complètement la rotule. Profiter du cri de douleur qu'il poussera pour retirer ma rapière. Faire un pas en arrière pour éviter un coup de poing grossier, revenir à la position précédente et porter un coup au casque pour le désorienter. Passer dans son dos en trois pas et porter le coup final au cœur.

Diagnostique : Mort par hémorragie dans les vingt secondes suivant le coup final. Une jambe disloquée, le foie percé, l'intestin grêle ouvert et le cœur rendu inapte à battre.

Temps de réalisation : Douze secondes à partir de maintenant.

Il fonce comme prévu, les gradins acclament.

Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je suis Sherlock Holmes après tout.

Esquive puis réaction, il s'arrête net après que ma lame ait atteinte son genou. Nouvelle esquive, estoc au ventre et coup de pied, rotule complètement disloquée, son poids n'a pas joué en sa faveur. Jambe gauche inutile et équilibre perdu. Pas de coup de poing, le choc psychologique le paralyse, pas besoin de reculer. Frappe au niveau des temps, résultat mitigé dû à sa corpulence. Trois pas, coup final. Et on recule, loin, il pourrait encore avoir des ressources insoupçonnées.

J'entends son immense corps s'écraser au sol alors que je suis déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il pousse des gémissements incompréhensibles : son cerveau n'a déjà plus assez d'apport sanguin pour fonctionner correctement. La foule se tait, incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, je me bats plutôt bien.

Mon arme m'a bien sûr aidé : un avantage technologique non négligeable face à l'armure de Clegane. Une rapière concentre son impact sur une zone réduite, une plaque de fer ne sert donc à rien et sa cote de maille était trop large pour ne pas laisser passer la pointe de ma lame.

Son corps arrête de bouger soudain, comme s'il se détendait brusquement, le dernier soupir, l'arrêt des fonctions vitales. C'est fini.

Résultats : Nain sauvé, après-midi thé chez les beaux parents de John assuré sans retard, Géant abattu en moins de trente secondes, sabotage d'un traquenard politique, vengeance d'un prince de pacotille… etc…

Probabilité d'un silence complet jusqu'à notre départ : 65%.

Probabilité d'un trait d'humour de Tyrion : 100%

-Bon ! Est-ce qu'on peut m'enlever ces menottes ? Lance mon ami de petite taille.

Je devrai parier plus souvent.

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut même s'il est plus court que les précédents. Je me suis mis en tête de faire ce chapitre depuis les pensées et le point de vue de Holmes ce qui explique toutes ces digressions, ces analyses et cette façon d'aborder le combat : c'est comme dans les films, il imagine tout en un instant, en décomposant les données, puis il le réalise en quelques secondes ce qui donne cet effet de « vu et revu ». N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé(e)s et à bientôt j'espère.**


	14. Krilin ( Dragon Ball MultiverseMonde 9)

-Tyrion Lannister, veuillez présenter votre champion !

Le nain n'écoutait même pas le vieux mestre s'égosiller, il était bien trop occupé à savourer une coupe de mauvais vin. Son alcoolisme lui permettait cependant d'ingurgiter n'importe quel liquide pour peu qu'il contienne une dose d'alcool, même les plus écœurant. C'était Podrick qui lui avait amené cette bouteille, le nain aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas un grand cru : le garçon était bien trop jeune pour s'être gâté la main et l'esprit avec ce genre de breuvages.

Ses yeux, aiguisés malgré cette quatrième coupe de vin, étaient occupés à repérer les différents complots qui prenaient place dans l'arène. Son père et sa sœur le fixait évidemment avec haine, rien de nouveau, cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il avait droit à ces regards quotidiennement. Ce qui l'intéressait d'avantage c'était plutôt ce qui semblait remuer les différentes factions.

Il savait de source sûre qu'un certain nombre de plans pour ce combat judiciaire avait été mis en place. Cela allait des paris louches jusqu'à des tentatives de meurtres sur les champions. Personne bien sur n'aurait été assez bête pour s'en prendre à la Montagne, même de dos. C'était s'attirer l'ire de Tywin Lannister, visiblement l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros à cette heure.

De ce que le nain avait compris, certaines factions voulaient que l'un des champions soit abattus avant de combattre. Pour ainsi crier au scandale, au non-respect des dieux et bénéficier ainsi d'un genre de soutien populaire pour renverser Tywin. Tyrion resterait en vie dans leur plan mais ce n'était sans doute que pour la figuration et une fois leur but atteint, un petit poison glissé dans sa coupe lui réglerait son compte.

Sans nul doute, un groupe d'assassin devait attendre son champion à l'entrée de l'arène, bien à l'abri des regards pour une embuscade des plus efficaces.

Tyrion eût un sourire.

On allait rire.

De son côté, Grégor Clegane semblait affamé de sang. Roulant de ses énormes épaules, il montrait des signes de nervosité. Mais pas une nervosité craintive, une nervosité de tueur qui n'attend qu'une chose : tuer.

S'il n'avait pas été le rejeton d'une grande famille, mais celui d'un paysan vivant dans le trou du cul des septs royaumes, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes pour lui. Au lieu de chevalier, il aurait été un simple meurtrier ou un mercenaire sanglant. Pas d'armures, pas de gloire, juste sa sauvagerie libérée et pouvant s'abattre sur n'importe qui.

Personne ne le regretterait.

Un hurlement soudain coupa net les bavardages.

Un homme, vêtu de noir et le visage masqué, vient s'écraser au milieu de l'arène, projeté par une force telle qu'il s'enfonça à travers les dalles de pierres et resta là visiblement mort sur le coup.

-Argh…

Le mort n'était visiblement pas si mort que ça. Mais il bougeait à peine.

Un autre hurlement survint, suivi d'un autre homme volant qui traversa toute l'arène pour aller s'écraser sur les robes de deux dames des gradins qui hurlèrent elles aussi. Une hystérie commença à s'emparer des gradins, personne ne savait ce qui se passait et voir des hommes s'envoler et attérir à vos pieds, ça n'avait rien d'amusant.

Tywin hurla des ordres aux gardes mais un dernier homme atterrit dans sa loge, complètement sonné et le nez visiblement fracassé. Coupant ainsi les ordres du patriarche Lannister. Les gens s'immobilisèrent, terrifiés, attendant de voir si un autre homme venait s'écraser à leurs pieds.

Mais plus rien ne vient.

Tyrion reposa sa coupe de vin, se pourlécha les babines puis s'avança de quelques pas pour être bien sûr que tout le monde le verrait et l'entendrait.

-Je vous présente mon champion ! Puisses les dieux lui être favorable.

Sa courte déclaration ramena totalement le calme. Les gens se rassirent, les gardes rengainèrent leurs épées et même Tywin et Cersei, qui n'étaient pas du genre à rester sans rien faire, regagnèrent leur siège une fois que l'homme qui avait atterrit à leur pied eût été emmené par les manteaux d'or.

Le silence permis clairement d'entendre les pas du champion alors qu'il arrivait. Des pas lents et mesurés, rythmés d'un bruit sec, celui de quelque chose qui heurte le sol.

Les spectateurs plissèrent les yeux, avide de savoir qui était le champion capable de jeter un homme sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans efforts.

Et soudain, alors que tous le monde regardait l'entrée à s'en assécher la rétine des yeux, un petit homme, pas très impressionnant, entra d'un pas tranquille dans l'arène, sifflotant un air joyeux en faisant cliqueter sa canne. Il avait le haut du crâne complètement lisse, une barbe blanche, un visage ridé qui montrait son âge avancé et il portait une gigantesque carapace de tortue dans le dos. Si l'on rajoutait à cela son kimono orange, vous aviez le grand-père le plus étrange qu'on avait jamais vu rentrer dans une arène.

-Bonjour Krillin. Salua avec calme le lutin. Ravi de voir que tu vas bien, j'espère que ces hommes ne t'on pas trop importunés, les assassins ici ont tendance à être un peu taquins avec les visages non familiers.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, il faut plus que quelques pitres dans ce genre pour que je m'emporte. Et puis ça dégourdit un peu les épaules, à mon âge tu sais on commence à se laisser aller, alors de temps en temps un petit amusement ou quelques jeunes à recadrer ça fait du bien.

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, comme celui de quelqu'un qui s'amuse d'une situation sur laquelle il a un parfait contrôle.

La nonchalance des deux hommes ne désarma pas la méfiance qui régnait dans l'arène. Les gens avaient vu les assassins se faire expulser de manière plutôt convaincante et quand bien même l'homme qui avait fais cela ressemblais à un vieux crouton il aurait été idiot et vaniteux de le juger sur ce simple critère.

Mestre Pycelle, qui essayait de contenir les battements stupéfaits de son cœur, tenta tant bien que mal de redonner une dimension sacrée au duel qui devait avoir lieu. Après tout il était sensé être un prêtre, pas seulement un magouilleur politique, il fallait respecter un peu les dieux si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des catastrophes sur le coin de la figure. Et vu ce que ce « Krillin » avait fais aux meurtriers professionnels qui avaient tenté de le tuer, le vieux mestre estimait qu'une protection divine ne serait pas de trop.

-Bien ! commença-t-il du plus fort que ses cordes vocales lui permirent. Les champions ayant pris place ici, sous les regards des dieux afin de rendre la justice sacrée, je déclare que le combat peut commencer immédiatement.

La Montagne lança un regard sanguinaire au maitre des tortues, se coiffa de son heaume et dégaina son épée, visiblement décidé à se battre le plus sauvagement possible.

Krillin marcha de façon décontractée jusqu'au centre de l'arène et se prépara à affronter le géant en armure.

Les gens hésitaient quant à savoir sur qui parier. Ce vieil homme avait battu plusieurs combattants expérimentés de façon spectaculaire, mais il semblait évident qu'il n'avait pas la carrure physique pour un tel exploit. Le plus vraisemblable était qu'il soit un genre de mage ou de sorcier venu de loin. Un homme qui n'a pas à user d'une lame pour vous transpercer. Si Gregor Clegane arrivait à le prendre de vitesse, alors peut-être l'enjeu serait différent.

C'est ce que fit le géant, qui fonça comme une gigantesque masse de métal mortel pour transpercer Krillin.

Mais le maitre des tortues n'eût qu'à bouger légèrement la tête pour que la claymore aiguisée le rate de quelques centimètres.

-Joli mouvement gamin, un peu trop lent mais avec de l'entrainement tu serais capable de faire de belles choses.

Le géant prit très mal la remarque et il tendit de fendre en deux le petit homme. Mais là encore son épée ne rencontra que le vent, Krillin sautait, bougeait et esquivait avec une vitesse hors du commun malgré la gigantesque carapace de tortue sur son dos, La Montagne avait beau feinter, frapper de tout son poids et avancer sans cesse vers son adversaire, aucun coup ne portait.

-Tu brasses beaucoup de vent, tu n'aurais pas mieux en stock ? demanda Krillin en bayant et en esquivant une énième fois. Tu es plein d'ouvertures, ça manque d'originalité.

Désormais rouge de rage sous son casque, le géant jeta son épée au sol et se rua vers le vieil homme, les mains brandis vers son visage.

-Oh, du corps à corps, enfin. Se réjouit Krillin.

Le vieux chauve réagit comme un éclair à l'attaque et porta un puissant coup de pied au menton de son adversaire qui fût stoppé net et hurla de douleur. Sans que personne ne puisse le voir tant il fut rapide, il porta six coups au torse de son adversaire et cinq à son estomac.

Le chevalier en armure fut projeté contre le mur de l'arène et s'y encastra violemment.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas fameux. Ta garde fiston, ta garde. Faut que tu fasses attention, tu es trop lent et trop maladroit alors protège toi un peu. Bon c'est fini ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Le Mestre Pycelle, qui regardait le vieil homme comme s'il était en train de prendre le thé avec les dieux du royaume en discutant lingerie, se réveilla brutalement et bafouilla sa réponse.

-Le… Le combat… est censé être… enfin en théorie il ne peut que se conclure sur la mort d'un des champions ?

-AH vraiment ? C'est la tradition ? demanda le maitre comme s'il causait d'une attraction touristique.

-Il semblerait… selon les textes sacrés.

Krillin soupira un peu agacer.

-Et bien, dommage pour toi gamin, on dirait que l'aventure s'arrête là pour toi.

Posant sa carapace de tortue au sol, Krillin fit craquer sa nuque et ses épaules, comme s'il se préparait à soulever une charge lourde. Puis il se mit dans une position étrange, les jambes écartées, les mains au niveau des hanches collé l'une contre l'autre à la naissance des paumes. Il prit respiration et commença à articuler :

- **Ka.**

Il avait parlé doucement mais son air était désormais fermé, guerrier et concentrer. Un instant passa où l'air sembla commencer à devenir plus lourd, à peser plus fort sur les spectateurs.

- **Mé.**

Le sol commença doucement à trembler et une aura d'énergie pure apparut tout autour du vieil homme, si puissante qu'on la voyait jaillir en continue à l'œil nu. Une pression énorme était en train de se créer dans l'arène.

- **Ha.**

Une lumière bleue apparut entre les mains de Krillin. Comme un feu follet géant qui grandissait à chaque instant. Sa forme commença à prendre celle d'une sphère enflammée et azur qui dégageait une puissance incroyable.

- **ME**

Même ses mots laissaient transparaitre la puissance qui coulait en lui. La sphère était désormais parfaite et elle aveuglait tout le monde. La montagne regardait cette explosion de lumière sans arriver à comprendre, il était encore à genoux et regardait, complètement perdu, la boule d'énergie bleu grossir sans discontinuer.

- **HAAAAAAAA !**

Le vieil homme projeta ses mains droit devant lui, en visant le géant. L'énergie dans ses mains partit à une vitesse inhumaine et soudain la lumière aveugla tout le monde. Il y eût une explosion fantastique qui souffla tous les gradins, comme un le cri d'un dragon qui gigantesque qui ravage tout.

Quand les gens réussirent à rouvrir les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien de Gregor Clegane, même pas un bout d'armure et le mur de l'arène était transpercé d'un trou béant gigantesque où brulait encore quelques briques.

Krillin soupira d'un air fatigué, remit sa carapace sur le dos et se dirigea vers Tyrion lentement, terrifiant les gardes qui en lâchèrent leurs lances.

-Bon et bien est-ce qu'on peut m'enlever ces menottes ? demanda le nain qui avait envie de reboire une bonne bouteille de vin.

 **Enfin je vous fais un nouveau chapitre. Bon je ne dois pas avoir tant de retard que ça j'ai publié le dernier y'a… NEUF MOIS ? OH LE CON !**

 **Désolé pour ceux qui suivent encore cette série, franchement je n'aurais pas dû vous faire attendre autant et je pense que je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir encore un ou deux lecteurs. Faites-moi savoir en commentaire ce que vous voudriez voir pour les prochains chapitres (qui risquent d'être les derniers.)**

 **Ha et ce Krillin est la version issue de L'univers neuf de Dragonball Multiverse où il a pris la place de tortue géniale en temps que maitres des tortues. Merci encore de m'avoir lu, merci et votre patience vous qui avez lu ces lignes et à bientôt je l'espère.**


End file.
